Love Me Instead
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Neru Akita has a huge crush on Len Kagamine. The problem is that Len's love interest is Rin. To make matters worse, Rin is preparing herself to confess her love to Kaito. How will this love triangle turn out? COMPLETE BAY BEH XD! BONUS CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I re-read this story when I was bored and I realized how terrible this was! I don't see how I got so many nice reviews but I am thankful for them. Anyways, I decided to edit the story and possibly add a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Love you guys!**

I hate her; I hate her, I HATE HER! Neru repeated over and over in her mind as she glared daggers a certain blonde female companion stood proudly next to her crush.

She watched as the pair of blondes walked through the mall with hands tightly locked together. 'What's so good about her?' Neru thought bitterly

Haku and Teto, Neru's best and closest friends, stared at the fuming blonde in wonder and worry. "Eh, what's wrong Neru" Teto questioned boldly with the risk of Neru lashing out on her.

"Nothing" Neru growled in replied, her golden eyes locked onto the blonde boy and girl eight feet away from her.

Teto nervously chewed the French bread she had been nibbling on that afternoon, "Are you sure?" She asked.

The golden eyed girl turned to her in aggravation, "I said I was fine damn it! Shut up and leave me alone," Neru screeched, louder than she intended.

All eyes in the Japan shopping mall darted over in curiosity to blonde girl. Haku and Teto stared with sheer horror. The blonde boy and girl Neru had been watching stared back at her in wonder.

"Ugh!" Neru groaned in embarrassment as her nimble fingers laced themselves into her golden strands of hair. With cheeks stained red with embarrassment and anger, Neru quickly sped off to the women's restroom.

Once locked safely away in the washroom, she put her back against the wall, and slid down to the restroom floor. She rested her head on her knees.

She called out a name. "Damn it Len why won't you just realize? Why her? Why?"

**~O~**

"I would like the banana cream pie." Len, the blonde boy Neru was observing, glanced at the waitress and smiled. He and his female companion, Rin, were currently seated in a popular café, ordering lunch to satisfy their rumbling stomachs.

The young, green haired, waitress returned Len's gentle gesture and turned to Rin. "And what would you like?" she asked with genuine kindness.

"An orange smoothie is fine" Rin replied.

"Okie doke, it will out in a jiff." The waitress smiled cheerfully and retrieved the menus she'd laid out.

"Man I'm so tired" Rin sighed once the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm more tired than you are" Len complained, "You made be carry all your stuff." He added a small, childish, pout.

"You expect these delicate hands to carry those heavy bags?" Rin asked jokingly as she waved her hands in Len's face. He chuckled at Rin's antics.

The waitress returned with banana crème pie and a tall glass of orange.

"Thank you" Len squint his eyes to read the waitress' name tag, "Gumi." Gumi smiled, adding a quick yet cheerful 'you're welcome' before serving other guests.

Rin absentmindedly watched the waitress walk away from their table. The young blonde girl sighed and fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"What's wrong Rin?" Len asked taking a bite out of his pie. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Well..." Rin glanced at up at Len only to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Len asked, as the tightest bit of anger swelled in his chest.

"There's pie all over your mouth!" Rin hollered while snapping a photo with her phone. Mortified, Len quickly snatched a napkin from the table and wiped all the banana cream off his face.

"You send that picture and I'll tell everyone you got drunk and kissed Miku!" Len yelled with a wicked grin etched onto his face.

Rin's laughter immediately seized as Len's word rung in her ears. "Fine" she pouted and deleted the photo.

"As I was saying," she continued. "Do you remember that man that works down at the ice cream parlor we went to last week? The blue haired one," Rin asked.

"Yeah" Len replied skeptically. "What about him?" he said with a curious tone.

"Well, his name is Kaito. And well," Rin paused. "Well I think I'm in love with him! So do you think it would be crazy to ask to be my boyfriend," the white bowed girl grinned, her face like a stop sign.

"What!" Len shouted as he comically spat out his pie. "Rin he's 20 and you're 15" Len snapped.

"I'm 15 and a half thank you." She replied crossing her arms.

"He's still 5 years older than you!" Len exclaimed.

"I don't care! I love him Len. And why do you care? It's not like we're dating." Rin retorted.

'Why do you care? It's not like we're dating!' Those unknowingly cold words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Anyways, I have to meet Miku at the salon. My hair has to be perfect when I confess to Kaito!" Rin squealed leaving money on the table and skipping off.

As Len finally came out of shock, hot salty tears came down like rain. She loved Kaito? A perverted man twice her age and worked in an ice-cream shop.

She loved him and not Len. Len's heart shattered into a million pieces and faded to dust.

"Damn it Rin, why him?" he shouted. There were a few stares but he didn't care. His heart broken and no one could fix it. At least that's what the blonde boy told himself.

**Ahh.. that's better. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This fanfiction is called Love me Instead (DUH) This is a Neru x Len fanfiction so if you like Len x Rin, you better off reading something else. Ya sorry the first chapter was so boring, trust me it's going to get better! Promise! Thank you for all the nice reviews and junk! And special thanks to you! For taking the time to actually read this instead of the story! Don't forget to review!**

**~Enjoy ;D**

**Edit number 2 enjoy!**

"Neru, Neru, NERU!" Teto said shaking her best friend, who was sleeping  
>on the mall's restroom floor.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Neru yelled groggily.

"You ran off and we found you passed out on the bathroom  
>floor," Haku announced.<p>

"I can't believe I slept on a dirty bathroom floor." Neru said in disgust as she wrinkled her nose. "

You could sleep anywhere, Neru" Teto smirked. Neru frowned and rose from the floor

"Hey Neru, have you been crying?" Teto asked with a  
>concerned look on her face. Neru's face turned a dark shade of red<p>

"No. Idiot, don't blurt things out things like that." Neru said her face  
>still red. "Can we go home now? My feet are killing me." Neru whined. <p>

"Alright" Haku said. She wanted to stay but she knew Neru would lash  
>out if she got too tired. They piled into Haku's broken down car. It<br>had a crack in the windshield, the air condition didn't work, and it  
>was very small and a little tight but hey, it still could drive<br>around.

Neru crawled in the back seat and went to sleep. "Hey Haku"  
>Teto whispered to Haku praying to God that she wouldn't wake Neru.<br>"Hmmh?" Haku whispered back to Teto.

"Neru's been acting strange lately" Teto whispered. "How?" Haku asked glancing back at Neru with her rear view mirror.

"Well she's been crying and yelling" Teto paused.  
>"More than usual." The utau added.<p>

"What do think is wrong?" Haku said running a red light. "I dunno?" Teto replied glancing out the window. 

"Should we ask her?" Teto asked, now looking at Haku.

"Nah she's just gonna' deny it." Haku sighed.

"Then what should we do" Teto said, raising her voice.

"Sshh! Do you want Miss Tsudere back there to wake up" Haku warned. 

"Sorry" Teto said lowering her voice. "Anyways maybe we should just  
>wait until she comes clean." Haku suggested.<p>

"That no fun!" Teto whined. "We should spy on her." A wicked grin appeared on Teto's face. Haku rolled her eyes. "Spy on her" Haku half heartedly asked.

"Of course" The pink haired Utau squealed.

"Call me Agent Teto!" Haku stared at  
>her blankly. "Fine 'Agent Teto'" she finally said.<p>

"Yes! Don't worry boss I'll get the information faster than you can say French bread!"  
>She hollered with golden stars in her eyes and passion burning like<br>fire. Haku smiled. She admired Teto's perseverance.

The rest of the trip was quiet. Haku dropped Teto off and she and the sleeping Neru  
>headed home. When they pulled into the drive way, Haku wacked Neru with a glass bottle she kept in her car. She rushed out of the car and unlocked their apartment door. Few seconds Neru went hunting for blood but stopped when she realized where she was.<p>

"I'm going to bed" Neru yawned lazily and proceeded to her room.

"Night" Haku called from the kitchen while raiding cabinets for sake.

Neru took a quick shower and slipped in her night wear. She plopped into bed and flipped open her phone. New Message from: Teto. She clicked it.

Teto: Hey it's me! Hey what happened today at the mall?

Neru: None of your business. D:

Teto: Oh c'mon tell me! I know you want to; D

Neru: Why do you want 2 no'

Teto: Because I don't like seeing u act madder more than usual

Neru: 'No you're nosy

Teto: 'I won't tell anyone. Just tell meh! D:

Neru: No dummy! There is nothing wrong with me! Now will shut up about it?

Teto: Fine whatever Ted's calling me anyways. TTYL :D

Neru: 'Please don't.

Teto: 'Lol. You're so cold XD bye - Teto'

Neru closed her phone. She thought about her day at the mall but her thoughts mostly lingered to Len. Neru sighed and rolled over on her side. Shortly after she fell asleep.

Neru woke up at noon as usual. She showered, brushed her hair and  
>teeth, and put on clean clothes.<p>

She walked down stairs to find Haku nowhere in sight. There was a note sitting on the kitchen table. She read it. 

Went to the market. Call if anything goes wrong.  
>-Haku<p>

Neru sighed. She hopped on the couch and flipped open her  
>phone. She saw she had one new from her other best, Iroha Nekomura. New message from Iroha: Hey girlie! You awake yet?'<p>

Neru:'Yeah what's up?'

Iroha: 'Have you told Len-kun you like him you like him?' 

Neru's face turned 10 different shades of crimson red.

Neru: 'WTH dude? I don't like Len.

Iroha: 'Hahaha yes you do Neru:

Neru: 'How did you know? I haven't told anyone!'

Iroha: Do you remember when we went to the summer fest? Well I saw the way you were staring a Len-kun ;DD

Neru: Alright you got me. But I swear if you tell anyone, especially Teto, I will personally assassinate Hello Kitty

Iroha: YOU WOULDN'T DARE! Alright my lips are sealed. Anyways, I have to go. I have a date w/ Piko-kun today :D Bye girlie!

'Bye have fun' Neru texted and shut her phone.

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Len" she whispered.

~O~

"Len! Which top matches best with this skirt?" Rin said holding up an  
>orange top and a pink blouse. "<p>

Does it matter?" Len said with little emotion.

"_Does it matter?_ _DOES IT MATTER!_ Of course it matters! I  
>have to look totally hot when I confess to Kaito."<p>

'Kaito' Len thought bitterly. 'It's all about Kaito now-a-days, isn't it?'

''Hello? Which one" Rin said getting impatient.

"Fine, the orange one!" The blonde shouted. 

"Alright the pink blouse it is!" She said and skipped off to the  
>dressing room. Len sighed, here he was shopping with the girl he<br>loved and she was shopping for an outfit to confess in to another  
>man. He sighed again.<p>

"Okay! How do I look?" Len's eyes nearly popped  
>out of his head.<p>

Rin was wearing a pink blouse with ruffles around the  
>neck line and little around the stomach area. She was wearing a skirt<br>that went down to her fingertips. It was black with horizontal and  
>vertical pink lines, finished with pale pink flats shoes and black<br>bracelets around her wrists.

"Well?" she smiled.

"Wow" were the only words that come out of Len's mouth.

"Sold!" Rin cheered and ran back to the dressing room.

"Kaito if you ever break Rin's heart I'll kill you lucky bastard." Len said and smirked. Even though it pained him to see Rin fall for another guy, he still wanted to see her happy.

~O~

"Neru, wake up" A voice called.

"Wha-" Neru paused when she realized who the voice belonged to. It was  
>Haku and she was wearing a work uniform. Haku worked at a bar downtown on<br>week days and when necessary, weekends.

"Neru, Meiko is taking a sick day so I'm gonna need you to come help me with the customers,'' Haku explained. 

"Why! I don't even work there" Neru whined

"Meiko said that you could volunteer for the night. She even said she would pay you" Haku said trying to persuade her.

Neru rolled over on her side facing from Haku. "No."  
>She pouted.<p>

"Alright fine, have it your way." Haku growled and walked up the  
>stairs. Neru sat up.<p>

When Haku returned, she held a yellow suitcase in one hand and a bartender uniform in the other.

"Either come to work with me or get out." Haku said her eyebrows twitching.  
>When Haku's eyebrows twitched that was a sign that she was serious and<br>ticked completely off.

Neru stared in shock. Haku was never this angry  
>at her. At least never enough for Haku threaten to kick her out. Neru<br>finally snapped out of it and got up and snatched the uniform.

"Thank you!" Haku giggled. Neru muttered something  
>that Haku couldn't quite make out but she had a feeling it wasn't<br>pleasant.

~O~

Eight long hours of serving wasted customer's alcoholic  
>drinks. Neru was tired and furious at this drunken male who was yelling<br>out sexist slurs and to top it off it was raining.

"Can you believe that guy? Ugh, what an asshole" Neru ranted to Haku, who was barely paying attention.

"If I weren't getting paid, I would have-'' Neru paused. Her anger and frustration soon vanished once she saw her long time crush sitting in the rain without an umbrella. Neru quickly rushed over to him.

"Len! What the hell are you doing out here without an umbrella!" she yelled. Len looked up at her with tears flowing down his eyes. Neru stared at him in shock.

"Come on let's get you out of here! Haku, help me!" She shouted over the pouring rain.

The two girls carried him to their apartment. Once they arrived, Neru threw him on the couch and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch" Len yelped in pain.

"What the hell is wrong you idiot!"Neru hissed.

"Why were you sitting out there without an  
>umbrella? You could have died!" She shouted.<p>

Len was silent, his face pale as a ghost.

"Hello? Answer me idiot!" Neru shouted at him. All of  
>a sudden Len fell to the ground. His breathing was getting slower. He<br>was sweating, and body temperature was extremely hot.

"LEN!" Neru screamed.

"Call for help, hurry Haku!" Haku raced to find the house phone. "Len!" Neru screamed. She could feel bitter tears falling down.

"Please okay Len. Please" Neru whispered.

**Hmmh… It could still use some improvement, but I'm too lazy to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I took so long because I was helping storm victims here in Alabama. Thankfully our house didn't get damaged but everything else did. (Krispy Kream NO!) Anyways, This chapter is really long just for the heads up. Contains a little Sexual content. Sorry my about my bad grammar and other stuff. This was rushed, so I didn't get a chance to proof read. Schools gets out on May 25 so until won't writing fan fictions. Now Stop Reading This Crap and read the fudging story! Enjoy ;)**

**UPDATED NOTE: Aww! I was so cute in my younger years XD Anyways, edit number three ;)**

Len woke up to low, dull, beeping sound. Len lifted his eyelids and revealed his beautiful, ocean blue, eyes.

He sat up and took note of his surroundings. One he was lying in a hospital bed and two, that there was blonde haired girl in a chair next to the hospital bed. Len's vision  
>was still a bit blurry from the bright lights above him.<p>

"Rin?" he mumbled.

The only reply he received was a loud snore. Len's vision was becoming  
>clearer. And soon after he realized that the sleeping girl wasn't Rin.<br>It was Neru. She was sitting in a hospital chair next to his bed, her body slightly  
>falling but catching herself in her sleeping.<p>

Len stared with wide eyes. Out of all people on this Earth, it was Neru. Len didn't know anything about Neru. He barely knew her last name.

Len shook her gently, "Neru?" 

"5 more minutes, Haku," Neru yelled with closed.

"Neru!" Len yelled a little irritated.

"WHA-" Neru caught her tongue before she could yell out any profanities.  
>Her eyes widen as she blushed a pale pink. It slipped the young girl's<br>mind that he passed out on her apartment floor and she had to drive him to  
>the emergency room.<p>

"Why am I in the hospital?" Len finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't you remember? You were sitting in the rain and..." She paused as rage filled in inside her.

She stood up and punched him in the shoulder "Dummy! Why in the hell  
>were you sitting in the rain! You could've died if it weren't for me<br>and Haku," She bellowed into his pale face. He sat quiet as a hot liquid raced down his cheeks. Neru gasped. 

"Wha- What's wrong?" she stammered nervously. "R-R-R" Len said between  
>sobs. "What?" Neru said getting impatient. "RIN!" he screamed sobbing.<br>Two things were pissing Neru off right now.

One, he was crying for Rin. Two, he was crying like a complete sissy. Neru had a manlier cry than him.

"Grrr..."Neru growled. BAM! Neru punched Len firmly on his cheek.

"OUCH!" Len screamed. Neru grabbed a pillow and put it over Len's  
>face so he wouldn't disturb the other patients. After 6 minutes of<br>kicking and screaming, Len finally calmed down. Neru retrieved the  
>pillow from Len's face.<p>

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked with hint of anger and frustration.

"W-Well I have a huge crush on my childhood friend, Rin." Len explained.

"Go on."

"She has a crush on Kaito..."

"Haha lmao" Neru as she texted on her phone,  
>not even listening to Len<p>

"Neru!" Len screeched.

"What?" Neru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sharing the heart break that is going on in my life, and you're just going to sit there and text? Len growled.

"Uh yeah" she replied and continued texting god knows who. 

"Fine" Len pouted threw the covers over his face and rolled over with  
>back facing Neru. Neru looked up still texting. She rolled her eyes<br>and closed her phone.

"I'm listening" she said with a sigh. Len flipped over and continued on with his story.

"Well she has a crush on Kaito, the guy who at the ice-cream down the street."

"The cute blue haired one," Neru asked.

Len frowned. Was everyone attracted to that damned man?

"Yeah, that's him. Anyways, Rin is getting ready to confess her love to him and-"

"Wait! Isn't she like 12?" Neru interrupted.

"Actually she's 14" Len corrected.

"But still, 14 and 20 is quite an age difference." Neru said.

"That's what I said!" Len exclaimed, excited that someone was finally agreeing with him.

"So then what happened?" Neru asked. Len's 'heart breaking story', as he put it, was getting interesting.

'So I went over to her house and tried to talk her out of it." He paused.

"And we got into this argument, and s-she said" Len stammered.

"C'mon spit it out" Neru getting impatient.

"S-she... She said she hated me and & she never wanted see me!" Len cried, tears coming down.

'So dramatic,' Neru thought to herself. 'If I had a dollar for every time a person said they didn't want to see me again, I'd be fucking rich,' Neru thought.

She considered hitting Len again but decided against  
>it. Neru decided to do something that shocked them both. She hugged him<br>tightly. When Len finally came out of shock, he hugged back.

The hug lasted about 6 minutes. Len finally calmed down, the hug eased his sorrow.

The two left the hospital and drove home. Len ran into Neru and Haku's apartment and jumped on their couch. He fell asleep shortly after that.

"I guess he'll be spending the night." Haku said with her eyes on Len.

"Er...yeah, I guess" Neru replied her face red as a street light.

"Well I'm going to bed! Night!" Neru said nervously and raced upstairs.

"What he hell is wrong with her?" Haku asked herself. She was drunk

~O~

Neru woke up around 9:00 am, which was unusual for the lazy blonde. The vocaloid got up showered and put on her usual clothing and trudged down the stairs.

When the blonde's eyes landed on Len, she nearly screamed out of happiness and shock. Neru had forgotten that her crush at spent the night. She raced into and bumped into Haku.

"Neru running?" she said holding out her hand. Neru reluctantly grabbed it. "That's rare" she continued. Neru rolled her eyes and went to eat breakfast.

Once finished eating her meal, she went to make lunch. Neru made it extra special. She wanted to impress her crush with amazing cooking skills. She made vegetable beef stew, rice, corn on the cob, and chicken pot pie. She knew bananas were Len's favorite, so for desert she made banana cripes.

"Whoa!" Haku yelled in awe. "What's the occasion?" she asked in disbelief that Neru  
>made that herself. "Oh nothing," Neru giggled and skipped off to her room.<p>

Teto and Iroha showed for lunch around noon. Neru and Haku went into  
>the living room to greet them. When the two girls noticed Len passed<br>out on the couch, their eyes nearly fell out of their skulls.

Finally Iroha blurted out:"Wow! You finally got the guts to ask him out, eh?  
>Hope you guys used protection." she giggled. Haku, Neru Teto's mouths<br>hung open.

"You like Len, Neru!" Haku and Teto shouted in unison. Neru blushed several different shades of red.

"Yep" Iroha snickered. 

"I'm so disappointed, Neru. Why didn't you tell me that you and Len-kun  
>hooked up?" Iroha said crossing her arms, pretending to be angry.<p>

"I don't like Len!" Neru screamed in the 3 girls faces.

"I know you do" Teto snickered. "

Oh! That's why she's been acting so strange. Because of Len-kun!" Haku added giving Neru a devilish smirk.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Neru shrieked, wanting to cry from the embarrassment.

"Eh? What's going on?" Len asked groggily. Luckily he didn't hear the girl's  
>conversion about him.<p>

"Nothing!" Neru yelled nervously.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" whined Teto. "Good idea. Len-kun, why don't you  
>stay for lunch? We have plenty of food." Haku suggested as she<br>turned to Neru and said: "Don't we Neru?" she gave a devilish smirk. 

"Uh yeah. Plenty" she shot Haku a look that said 'Haku you wench! I'm  
>going to kill you for this!' but Haku didn't care. She was having too<br>much fun.

"Wow! Who cooked this?" Teto squealed. "Neru" Haku replied  
>getting the plates together. "Oh, cooking up something special for<br>Len, eh? They say, the best way to a man's heart, is through his  
>stomach. Well played Neru." Iroha teased. Len laughed. He wasn't sure<br>what Iroha meant by that, but he laughed anyways.

Neru shot the Hello Kitty addict an icy glare.

"Mmhh! Wow Neru, I never knew you were such a good cook." Len complemented. "T-thanks" Neru replied nervously.

"Ahhhh... That hit the spot" Iroha said rubbing her  
>stomach.<p>

"I don't know. I could go for a little sweet. What's for desert Neru?" Haku winked at her. Neru smiled.

"Banana Cripes" she replied with a smile.

"Did you say Banana Cripes?" Len cried in amazement.  
>"Yep" Teto giggled. "Would you like some Len?" Neru said. 'Please say<br>yes' she thought.

"Heck yeah!" Len cried out "My mom used to make those  
>all the time!" Neru smiled and grabbed a tray full of cripes from the<br>fridge and sat it on the table.

Len quickly gobbled down the cripes down nonstop. After the large lunch, Haku and did the dishes.

The rest of the gang was in the living room watching a movie  
>Teto rented. Once the movie ended, Iroha and Teto held each in their arms, in tears.<p>

"T-That was so beautiful!" Teto sobbed. "Especially the part where the guy finally accepted the girl's feelings." Iroha added.

"Yawn. I hate chick-flicks, I wanted to watch ''Wrong Turn'' but noooo we had to watch this." Neru said rolling her eyes. Len laughed.

Iroha and Teto were still hugging each other, sobbing. "Pffft... Whatever." Neru snarled and flipped open her open and started texting at the speed of light. From time to time she would glance over at Len at the corner of her eye.

When he caught her staring he raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and continued  
>texting, her face red as fire. A few hours later, Len fell asleep on<br>the couch. The others helped Haku clean up the kitchen. Once the kitchen was satisfactory, the girls retreated to the living room.

"So Neru, when are you going to confess your love to Leeeeenn." Teto teased putting emphasis on Len's name.

"Never" Neru said with a sigh. "Len is head over heels for Rin" she said looking down.

"What!" the three girls cried in unison. "But Rin has a huge crush on that guy who works at the ice-cream, Kaito." Neru sighed again.

"Wait isn't she like 14 and he's like 20?" Iroha asked. "Yep," Neru replied.

"That's quite a love triangle" Haku said with wide eyes. "What are  
>you going to do?" Teto asked with a faced blanketed with worry.<p>

She hated it when Neru was sad or upset about something. It made her  
>depressed and concerned for her friend. There was a silence. "I don't<br>know." she finally said.

"Well you just can't sit around and do nothing! That's boring!" Teto cried.

"Boring?" Iroha repeated.

"Yes! Boring! Your life needs more romance, excitement, passion, desire!  
>Then it won't be boring!" Teto clarified.<p>

"This isn't a movie, Teto." Haku reminded.

"I know but, it's just like one! The girl confesses her love to the  
>boy and rejects her. She keeps confessing to him until he accepts her<br>feelings!" (Lovely Complex FTW :D) Teto cried.

"So?" Neru raised an eyebrow giving her a questioning look. What did that lame have to do with Len and her?

"So! This is just like the movie! Confess your love until he accepts!" Teto squealed.

The three girls sweat dropped at the enthusiastic Utau.

This is a job for Agent Tetooooo!" she squeaked, golden stars in her eyes and burning passion.

"Agent Teto?" Iroha questioned.

"Long story" Haku grumbled.

"Alrighty! It's settled operation Len plus Neru is under way!" Agent Teto shouted.

"Very original name" Neru muttered with a hint of sarcasm. Teto grabbed Neru's hands and yelled her face, "Don't worry Neru! Len will yours faster than you  
>can say French bread!"<p>

"French Bread" Neru replied. Teto ignored Neru's smart remark and went on discussing the plan. Amazingly Len managed to stay asleep though all of this.

On the outside Neru pretended not to care but on the inside she extremely grateful to have such a good friend like Teto, in fact she grateful for all her  
>friends.<p>

She would tell them that she appreciated them but then it  
>would get all complicated and hugging and crying and Neru wasn't into<br>all that, so she decided against it.

"Everyone knows plan, right!" Teto asked with enthusiasm.

"I still think this whole thing is stupid." Neru said pretending to pout. "

Oh c'mon Neru, Teto is just trying to help. You should be thanking her." Iroha lectured. Neru rolled her eyes in response.

"Thank you Iroha" Teto smiled broadly. After discussing plans they sat down in the living room.

It was a quarter past eleven, and Teto and Iroha thought it a good time to leave.

"Well I guess I better get home before Ted calls The Missing Persons Police"  
>Teto yawned while stretching her medium sized legs and getting up.<p>

Yeah, I better get home and call Piko-kun." Iroha said with a yawn.

"Bye guys" Haku called. "Later" Neru said her eyes glued to her phone's screen.

"Bye Bye!" Iroha grinned while hugging Haku and Neru.

"See you later!" Teto cheered. "Good luck Neru! Fight for Len, okay! Fight!" Teto added with a broad smile. 

"Shut up idiot. The neighbors will hear you" Neru's face become redder than blood.

'Thank you Teto. I'll try my best!' Neru thought. She shook her head. "Damn what's wrong with me?" The blonde tsundere whispered.

~O~

Around midnight, Len finally awakened from his deep slumber, "Nyah, what time is?" 

"12 o'clock" Neru replied half asleep. Haku was passed out on the floor,  
>sake bottles in her arms.<p>

"Aw man! I have to get home." Len said getting his jacket. "

Neru's eyes immediately shot open, "NO!" Neru shouted not even thinking. 

"W-Why?" Len asked in bewilderment.

"Umm..." Neru contemplated while trying to make up a decent excuse.

"B-Because it's so late," Neru finally responded.

'Yeah, that's it' Neru mentally cheering herself on.

"A lot of freaks come out at night. Plus Haku doesn't like me driving at night so  
>late. So just spend the night here."<p>

Len was silent for some time. Finally the blonde haired male replied, "Umm I... Okay" he said scratching the back of his head. 

"You can sleep on in my bed and I'll sleep on the pullout couch" Neru  
>blushed because of the first part of her statement.<p>

"Um... Okay." Len replied awkwardly. Neru shuddered when her crush walked past her.

He walked half up the stairs until, "Good Night" he called and raced up the stairs and closed Neru's door.

"What the hell did I do?" She thought out loud. She smiled. Operation Len plus Neru was running smoothly. She loved Len too much to lose him. She wasn't going down without a fight. She was sure of it.

~O~

Neru woke up bright and early the next morning to cook a big breakfast for Len.

Haku, Neru and Len sat and ate their breakfast. Len complimented Neru's fabulous cooking, which caused the long pony-tailed girl blushed madly.

After an hour Len decided that it was time to leave. He got all of his stuff together. Haku offered to drive Len home, "I'll just get my ke-"

"No! That's okay Haku I'll drive him!" Neru insisted. Haku smirked, "Well  
>if insist, Neru."<p>

Neru snatched her car keys from the table and grabbed Len by the wrist and  
>threw him in the front seat of her.<p>

Neru buckled her seat-belt and sped off to Len's apartment. When finally came to a stop, Len had a huge bruise on his forehead because he was knocked all over the  
>place because he didn't get a chance to put his seat belt on.<p>

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place," Len while blushing a barely visible  
>shade of pink. He shut the car door, and raced to Rin and his apartment. Neru sighed and sped on home.<p>

Len fumbled through his pockets for his keys. He found them in his back pocket. Len inserted the key into the lock and turned it.

"Rin, I'm ho-" Before Len could finish his sentence, he shrieked in horror at the sight in front of him.

What the poor boy saw was, Rin, his current crush, and Kaito, her current boyfriend, kissing passionately. Kaito's shirt was nowhere in sight and Rin in nothing but her bra and knickers.

At the sight of Len, Rin and Kaito quickly ripped each other's lips apart. Len bolted to his bedroom, grabbed all his stuff, and crammed it all into his neon yellow suitcase  
>and, fled the apartment.<p>

"Len!" Rin screamed after the boy, putting on Kaito's oversized shirt.  
>Len didn't look back. He didn't know why or where was running to. He<br>just wanted to get away from that apartment.

Away from Kaito and from…Rin? He shook that thought away. He just wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. After all, he did love her.

~O~

"What do you think Len is doing right now?" Haku smirked. Neru rolled  
>her eyes.<p>

"He is probably at home with his childhood crush" Haku continued. "He gives her a simple little kiss on the cheek, but it then turns into burning passion and desire." Haku went on.

"Their lips press together intensely and passionately. The two walk over to couch, practically ripping their clothes off." Haku almost died of laugher when she saw Neru's face. She continued.

"They lay bare together, the smell of sweat, desire, lust, and desperation fill the air." Haku sniggered giving Neru a, fake, seductive look.

"Shut up, you drunken moron!" Neru squeaked with a face red as a street light. Haku  
>laughed so hard, she nearly choked. There was a light knock on the<br>door.

"I guess I'll get it" Neru grumbled as Haku still laughing like  
>crazy.<p>

Neru grabbed the door knob and turned it. "Can I help y-" she  
>was cut off with arms wrapped her waist.<p>

"L-Len?" she asked with shock and disbelief. Haku, who still dying with laughter, snapped pictures with her phone.

"I know this sudden but," Len paused and squeezed Neru tighter.

"Can I move in with you two?" Len said bowing his head.

At the sound of those words, Haku finally seized her laughter. '

'Len wants to move in? why? Did he have a fight with Rin?' Neru thought.

Haku was the first to speak, "It's okay with me. What about you, Neru?" she asked.

Len turned his attention to Neru. "Umm..." Neru said, confused about what to say. It  
>would be extremely awkward for her crush to be living with her, but she just couldn't leave him in the cold (please note it's like 80 degrees outside).<p>

'What should I do?' Neru thought.

**UPDATED NOTE: I take that back. I was very perverted back then too! Hope you like the edit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gosh! I am so sorry it took so long! We had to take final exams before school gets out and I had to study my ass off! I'm so glad school out because now I have more time write fan fictions! (Btw Iroha is 17 and Piko is 18) Without further ado… here's a chapter 4 folks! :D**

**UPDATED NOTE: Yeah! What my past self said! :3**

~O~

"He's living with you!" Iroha and Teto slapped their palms on the table and yelled in Neru's red face.

"Yes. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Neru rolled her eyes and turned her away from the two shocked girls.

"Not a big deal? Neru the guy you're crushing on is living with  
>you! This is huge!" The 31 year old Utauloid squealed. Iroha nodded. <p>

Neru rolled her golden eyes. "Teto's right, Neru," Iroha began. "Now  
>that Len-kun is staying with you have to show yourself off." she<br>smirked.

"What are you on about?" Neru raised an eyebrow. "You know, show him  
>your sex appeal." Teto giggled. Neru blushed. Iroha chimed in.<p>

"Cook him the finest meals and wear your skimpiest clothing."

"And trim your eyebrows" Teto added. "There's nothing sexy about two  
>chipmunks on your face." Neru growled at her.<p>

"While you're at it, you could trim your nose hairs. It's like a jungle in there." Iroha said looking up her nose. "

Smile more too; you look like a man when you frown." Teto advised.

Will you two just shut up?" Neru yelled insecurely, but still furious. Was she really that unappealing?

"We're just trying to help." Teto replied softly.

"She's right Neru. You've got to be on your toes if Len-kun is living with you." Iroha agreed.

"Okay" Neru huffed found herself giving in.

"That's our girl" Iroha smiled. ''Fight!" Teto put her fists in the air and slammed her  
>elbows on the table. Neru rolled her eyes with a small smile.<p>

"Welp, I'm going to head home. Ted is making his world famous brownies!"  
>Teto squealed with delight. "Yeah, I better get home too" Iroha added.<p>

The two girls skipped off, but before the two friends walked out the apartment, they turned around and yelled in harmony, "Good luck, Neru! FIGHT FOR LOVE!"

"Shut up idiots," Neru called.

The pink and head haired girls giggled and proceeded to the door

~O~

."Home sweet home!" Iroha shouted with glee as she stepped in her apartment. 

"Iroha-chan?" A snow haired male called and ran to greet the Hello Kitty lover.

"P-Piko-kun" Iroha blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to check on you" The colorless man stammered. "But  
>your door was unlocked and you weren't home and I got really worried."<p>

He swept her into a tight embrace and gave her a soft kiss. They broke apart in favor of air. Iroha laughed. "You worry too much!" she said giving him a light  
>slap on the shoulder.<p>

They kissed again. Iroha and Piko lived alone, which was good because  
>for the next 2 hours neither one would leave Iroha's bedroom. (Heh<br>heh ;D) UPDATED NOTE: I hate how I worded that but I'm too lazy to fix it ( _ _||)

~O~

"Yo! I'm home" Neru announced as she stepped inside.

"Hello Neru" Len smiled as he greeted her. Neru felt her stone cold heart flutter when Len flashed his trademark ten million dollar smile.

"Where's Haku?" she asked him. "She went to work." He replied. Silence littered the air until Len's stomach started to grumble.

"Are you hungry?" Neru watched as Len clutched his stomach and nodded his  
>head sheepishly. Neru thought he was cute for doing that. "<p>

I'll go start lunch; you stay here." Neru said as she exited the living room. He  
>nodded his head, and switched on the T.V.<p>

'Cook him your finest meals.' These words danced around in Neru's skull.  
>She shook them away. 'If lunch you want, its lunch you'll get!' she<br>smiled

~O~.

"Whoa!" Len shouted once he entered the kitchen. Neru made Curry,  
>salad, dinner rolls, and Fukujinzuk (Japanese pickle) to go with<br>the Curry.

Neru smiled, "Enjoy!"

"You really didn't have to cook all this for me" Len said taking a seat. "I know I  
>just wanted make something special." She handed him plate.<p>

The two sat and ate, having engaging conversation.

"What's this?" Haku asked as she returned home, shocked by all the delicious looking food on the table. 

"Dinner" Neru said finishing up the dishes. "Smells good" Haku complemented as she took a dinner plate from the cabinets.

~O~

"Ahahaha!" Haku laughed, drunk out of her mind. Haku's day at work was absolutely dreadful; to ease her misery, Haku guzzled down several bottles of sake. Many drunken, vile, men sexually and verbally harassed Haku at her job.  
>The only thing the poor pale skinned woman could do was smile and serves her customers. She couldn't risk losing her job.<p>

"Be quiet Haku!" Neru yelled not even looking up from at her screen. 

"YOU SHUT UP!" Haku screamed, throwing an empty sake bottle at her. Neru dodged the attack, letting the bottle smash against the wall.

"Haku-san! You mustn't do that!" Len yelled trying to comfort her. Haku  
>turned her attention to him and smirked. She walked over to him and<br>rested her thumb under his chin and put her index finger over it.

The drunken woman laughed seductively, "You know, now that I get a good look at you, you're pretty cute." She hiccupped. "No wonder Neru likes you so much." 

"Haku, stop!" Neru yelled. "Don't you ,dare!"

Haku ignored her roommate's rambling and clashed her lips against Len's. She licked  
>his bottom lip, Len slightly opened his mouth and Haku entered. Their tongues battled furiously for dominance.<p>

"STOP!" Neru screamed. The blonde girl, blinded by rage and jealousy, grabbed a sake bottle and swung it. Haku broke her lustful kiss with Len caught the bottle before it could cause her any harm.

"No need." The drunken woman said simply.

She walked up the stairs. She turned around ran and gave Len a quick  
>peck and ran up the stairs smirking to herself.<p>

Neru growled. 'Haku you bitch! How dare you steal Len's first kiss!  
>I'll never forgive you for this!' Neru thought.<p>

Neru walked up to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Len standing in the living room in total shock.

~O~

Neru woke around noon as usual. She soon became furious as memories of Haku and Len kissing right in front of her flooded back into her head.

Neru slipped out of bed and took a shower, brushed her teeth and so  
>on. She walked down the hardwood stairs, and noticed Len walking out the door. <p>

"Where are you going?" Neru asked curiously. The young blonde male turned around to greet the voice.

"Haku-San asked me to get some groceries" he said showing her the list. 'Haku' Neru thought. Just the sound of that drunken devil's name made Neru furious.

"Oh, mind if I tag along?" Neru asked as sweetly as she could.

"Sure. I was just going to ask if you'd like to come." Len smiled and the two  
>headed into town.<p>

The pair of blondes entered the local market. "The first thing on the list is sake." Len  
>glanced at the list. 'Here's my chance' Neru smirked as a plot for revenge cooked in her mind. <p>

"That's okay, that stuff is ruining her. Don't bother wasting money on  
>that junk" she said pretending to be thoughtful.<p>

"But..."

"What's next?" Neru said changing the subject. "

Bacon" he replied.

~O~

After 30 minutes of shopping, the two headed home. "Look  
>Neru!" Len yelled yanking her arm.<p>

"What?"

"Look the fair's in town!" He yelled with excitement.

"So?" Neru said flatly and walked away. "Let's go to  
>it!" Len squealed as he shook the girl's arm. Neru raised an eyebrow, "But we have all<br>these groceries and..."

"Please!" Len whined, giving his best teary eyed look.

Neru rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Alright let's go" she huffed.

"Yes!" He yelled grabbing her hand and racing into the carnival.

'Just like a child' she thought and smiled.

"Wow look!" Len yelled pointing to a ride called the Cyclone.

"There is no way in hell I'm going on...…thaaaaaat!" Neru was  
>interrupted by Len pulling her onto the ride.<p>

~O~

"That was so much fun!" Len yelled with excitement. The two spent hours of riding carnival rides and decided to take a break.

"Hmmmmm...This is the best hot dog I have ever eaten! To think they say carnival food is bad!" yelled Len. Neru smiled. She flipped open her phone to check the time. 6:59 PM.

"Len, it's getting late. We better get ho-"

"Look Neru, a merry-go- round," Interrupted Len, his eyes in the shape of stars.

"Isn't that for little kids?" Neru asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're never too old for merry-go-rounds!" Len beamed as he grabbed Neru's hand and hopping on a horse. Since there was only one horse left, Neru and he shared a one.

Neru sat behind Len and wrapped her petit arms around his waist and laid  
>her head on his back. She closed her eyes and smiled; both with pink stained<br>cheeks.

After the enchanted ride with Len, the couple headed home.

"There you are! Where were you?" Haku asked as Len and Neru arrived.

"We went to the carnival!" Len said, squeezing his stuffed panda Neru won for him at one the carnival booths.

"Oh, did you get the groceries?" Haku questioned.

"Yep" Neru answered walking inside with brown bags filled with store items.

"Good" Haku said helping Neru with the bags and storing them in cabinets.

"Thanks for taking me to the carnival, Neru-san!" Len thanked and gave the female blonde a tight embrace.

"No problem," Neru replied with a rosy tint on her cheeks as the Len ran up to shower.

"Where's the sake?" Haku asked frantically searching through the groceries bags. Neru smirked evilly, "We didn't get you any" she replied coyly.

What!" Haku hissed menacingly but Neru was not fazed. She had received the glare too many times in the past.

"Nope. Not a single drop of your precious sake" Neru jeered at the pale woman. Haku contemplated on Neru's abrupt actions. Neru would never act like without a good reason. She new Haku would smack the shit out of her if she did. Why was Neru behaving this way? Haku smiled as the answer became clear.

"Is this about the kiss?" The pale woman giggled. Neru's face burst in flames.

"I thought you were drunk" Neru screeched.

"I was, but I keep having these dreams about kissing Len-  
>kun." Haku justified with a small snicker. Neru scowled.<p>

"Trust me Neru." Haku said looking Neru in the eye. "I don't like him." Haku reassured her while trying to contain her laughter. Neru blinked a couple of times.

"Alright, Alright! I forgive you! Just stop looking at me!" Neru  
>yelled bolted upstairs. Haku laughed.<p>

"What am I going to do with her?" she smiled.

~O~

Len stepped out of the steaming shower and dried himself off with cotton white towel. The blonde haired male slipped on his night wear and retired to his guest room.

Walking down the hallway, Len walked past by Neru's yellow bedroom door. The boy decided to knock on it.

"Come in" A soft yet bitter voice commanded; he entered.

"Hey Neru" Len smiled and sat on her bed. Neru shut her irritably phone and brought her attention to her crush.  
>\<p>

"Can I help you?" she snarled, raising a thick eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Len replied with a smile.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here and taking me to the fair."

"Oh" Neru said and looked to hide her blush. "No problem" she muttered. Len  
>laughed and gave her a small hug before leaving the yellow bedroom. Neru could feel a small burning sensation on cheeks. Neru smiled.<p>

"I love you Len" she whispered and fell asleep shortly.

**UPDATED NOTE: Ugh editing this is so freaking time consuming. But it's a good pass time when you're too lazy to work on your homework and you want to do something, heh heh. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. My computer messing up lately, it might have some sort of virus. Plus my grandma is sick and is in the hospital so we've traveling back forth to Mississippi. Guess What! There's gonna a Vocaloid concert in America July 2nd! But it's in Los Angeles and tickets are sold out D:! Does anyone know if it will be on T.V? I hope so! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (It's longer than usual)**

~O~

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The loud commotion startled the young tsundere.

Neru groaned opened her golden eyes. The smell of smoke clogged her nostrils.

Neru swiftly sat up. "Oh shit!" she screamed raced down stairs to find an enormous yellow blaze on the stove and a panicking Len. Neru inhaled clean air and charged into the thick cloud of smoke.

Neru grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire. She  
>turned to Len and yelled, "Len what the hell are you doing!"<p>

"S- Sorry Neru-San. I was trying to make you breakfast to thank you for  
>yesterday but I kind of left the dish rag on the stove and it caught on<br>fire" he said sheepishly followed by a nervous smile.

Neru sighed. "Thank you Len, but next time just buy some breakfast"  
>"Okay" he laughed and scratched his head apprehensively.<p>

"I'm 'gonna go take a shower, try not to burn down anything while I'm gone, kay?" Neru smiled. Len chuckled and nodded his head.

~O~

"Kaito-sama, I made you breakfast!" A girl wearing a white bow rushed into the living room with a tray occupied with bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Thank you, Rin" A blue haired man smiled and planted a small kiss on the young girls' cheek. The girl giggled and blushed.

"So what do you want to do today, my love?" Rin beamed.

"We can go skating, swimming, bowling oh! There's this new movie out called…"

Work" Kaito interrupted as he dabbed his face with a napkin.

"I haven't heard of that movie, what's it about?" Rin inquired innocently.

"No, I have to work today." Kaito explained.

"Again? It's Sunday! Since when do you go to work on Sunday?" Rin  
>whined and flashed her trade mark pout.<p>

"I got an extra shift so I could save up to take your pretty self somewhere special." Kaito wheedled.

"Awww! You're so sweet!" Rin cried exuberantly, throwing her arms around him. Kaito's tactic worked. He laughed and looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot, I'm late! Bye Rin!" he pressed his soft lips onto Rin's forehead and  
>raced out the door. Rin smiled but it soon faded to nothing as Kaito shut her apartment door.<p>

She walked up stairs to her bedroom, lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'I wonder what Len's doing right now? I haven't seen him in a week.' Rin thought. Her crystal blue eyes darted over to her mobile phone. 'Maybe I should call'

She strolled down to Len's name on her phone and hit "ENTER". 

''Moshi Moshi" A shrill male voice called in the receiver. Rin's face lit up much like a candle would when exposed to fire.

"Len! Thank god you picked up! How have you been?" she asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good" he answered.

"Wait, where are you staying? Please tell me not some roach motel." Rin asked as a wave of worry washed over.

"No, I'm staying at Neru and Haku-san's apartment."

'Neru?' Rin thought. 'When did they become so close?'

"That's nice. So when are you coming home?" she asked.

"Is Kaito staying there?" Len asked skeptically.

"Yes" replied Rin.

"Then never." he said with an irritated edge in his voice. "What? Why!" Rin demanded.

"I refuse to come back to that house until Kaito leaves!" Len argued, wanting to hang up.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Rin screamed, almost on the verge of tears.

"Because he's using you, Rin," Len bellowed.

"No he's not! He loves me! He said so himself" Rin protested.

"Face it, Rin. He's toying with you. You are nothing more than a play girl to him. Kaito only wants one thing" Len sneered.

"Don't you dare say it, Len" Rin cried as she shed the bitterest of tears.

"Rin you're in denial. It's obvious he only wants-''

"I mean it Len Kagamine! Don't you dare say it!"

"He wants sex, Rin."

Rin went silent. The poor girl couldn't speak. Even if she tried, her voice would crack and become hoarse.

"Good bye Rin" Len hung up the phone.

Rin slammed her phone shut and threw it across the room. She retreated under  
>the yellow blankets and sobbed uncontrollably.<p>

'Why is it like this!' she mentally screamed. Len's words danced around in her brain.

"Is he really using me?' She shook her head. 'No he loves me!' Soon after she fell asleep.

~O~

"Rin I'm back!" Kaito called as he stepped into the apartment.

"Rin?" Kaito called again. Usually, the energetic young girl would come running into the room at the sound of Kaito's masculine voice.

"Here I am," Rin called as she sluggishly entered the room.

"Hey beautiful!" Kaito smiled as spun the girl I the air and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rin sighed; Kaito frowned at Rin's dull actions.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Her smile didn't convince him, but Kaito ignored. 

"I brought some ice-cream!" Kaito cheered. "Thanks." Rin replied half heartedly.

The two ate their ice-cream in silence. "Are you sure everything is alright? You usually wolf down the ice cream in half a second" Kaito chuckled.

"No, No! I love the ice-cream it's just…" Rin trailed of as she averted her eyes to the side.

"It's just what?"

"I'm worried about Len! He won't come home Damn it!" Rin began to sob  
>again.<p>

Kaito gave a secrete sigh of relief. He thought for sure that she found that he actually wasn't at work.

"Well let's go get him" Kaito said grabbing his keys.

"He'll never come." Rin said with head on the coffee table. "I'll make him come!  
>Let's go!" Kaito grabbed her arm and yanked her to his car.<p>

"We're going to Neru and Haku's house. Do you know the way?" Rin asked yanking  
>her seatbelt on. Kaito froze at the name. "Yea" he said slowly and<br>sped off.

~O~

"You okay Len?" A snow haired woman asked.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah I'm fine" The boy forced a smile.

"Oh, well lunch is ready."

"Thanks Haku-San" Len walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Something wrong Len?" Neru asked taking a seat next him.

"Nope! Hmmh smells good! Ahaha" Neru and Haku both raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaaay..." Neru said slow backing away into the seat next to Haku.  
>Len sighed. 'I hope I didn't hurt Rin's feelings. She seemed kind of<br>upset. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said. I know! I'll apologize  
>after lunch' Len thought and continued to eat his lunch.<p>

DING DONG!

Neru glanced at Len. "Len could you be a honey and get the  
>door." "Well uh…" he started.<p>

"Well it's the least you could do for letting you stay here, cooking your meals and almost burning down my apartment ,but fine I'll get the door" she said getting up. 

"Alright" groaned Len.

"Len!" Rin squealed and threw her arms around Len's thin neck.

"R-Rin, what are you doing here?" Len said with a grin plastered on face, but  
>it was removed when Kaito walked in.<p>

"Kaito" Haku said robotically.

"Haku" Kaito said with a matching tone and also turned his head to the to the opposite direction Haku was facing.

"EHEM" Neru said standing beside Rin and Len. "Rin please explain to  
>me why you're in my house." Neru said with the end of her lip twitching. <p>

The short haired blonde let go of Len's neck. "Oh yeah, I came to get Len back!" she  
>grinned. Haku, Neru, and Len both stood with their mouths hanging<br>open.

Haku was the first to speak. "What do you mean take him back?"  
>"Take him back home silly!" Rin beamed, "Len go get your stuff and<br>let's go!" she said jumping and down and clapping her hands.

"Rin, I told you that I'm not coming back." Len said throwing a bitter glare at Kaito. Rin stopped jumping and smiling. Kaito stepped in.

"Len, I love her and she loves you do it for Rin. I mean look at her." He glanced over  
>at Rin and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Please Len" Rin<br>pleaded.

"Um… Len-kun, Rin-Chan may I speak to you please?" Haku requested timidly. The pair of blonde raised an eyebrow at Haku, but followed her. Haku  
>winked at Neru and went upstairs.<p>

"Hey there" Kaito smiled. "Back off" Neru scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "She digs me." Kaito smirked.

~O~

"Rin-Chan, There's something I need to inform you about Kaito." Haku said  
>with worry in her eyes.<p>

"What?" Rin inquired skeptically.

"Well, Kaito…" Haku paused as she contemplated on how to word the new.

"Is well, a player." She decided. Rin's eyes widened. Len smirked, he was right was as usual.

"I know this because I was in a relationship with Kaito." Haku added.

"What!" the blond yelled in perfect sync.

"About 4 years I fell head over heels for Kaito." Haku began. "I was so in love with him I couldn't think straight. I almost lost my best friends. Neru, Iroha, and Teto tried to tell me about him but I didn't listen." Haku sighed.

"Soon he moved in with me. He doesn't make enough money at the ice cream to live anywhere so he lives with the women he sleeps with. When he says he going to work, it usually means he looking for another victim. Kaito is a cheater and a liar but mostly a user. He is known for cleaning out accounts to go on shopping sprees. He mostly known for wasting a woman's hard earn money for" Haku paused for dramatic effect.

"For what?" the blonds asked in unison.

"Ice cream," Haku replied. The blondes fell over anime style.

"He steals money to buy almost truck loads of ice cream. Eating the ice cream at work is prohibited unless he has paid for it. Once he sucked you dry he moves on to the next poor sad victim. I was devastated when he left, I started drinking. I drunk so much I got addicted. I'll never forgive that asshole for doing that to me." Haku looked genuinely at the blondes. 

Rin spoke first. "So you're saying that Kaito is using me for ice-cream?"  
>Haku nodded.<p>

"Oh please! Do you expect me to believe that rubbish? You've got to me kidding me" Rin scoffed. Haku sighed "Don't believe me then but it's extremely foolish.

Rin rolled her eyes. "C'mon Len, I'm not standing listen to these  
>ludicrous stories about my Kaito!" she yanked Len's hand but he pulled<br>back.

"Actually Rin, I kind of believe her. The whole 'using women for ice-cream' thing may seem farfetched but I think it's true. Kaito is an ice cream addict and he is flat broke. Plus Haku-san said she has dated him. I don't she would lie to you Rin. She doesn't have a reason to. Neru has also told many horrible things Kaito has done to women" He glanced over at Haku, who was smiling warmly at him.

Len turned back to Rin was shocked to see her face red with anger and tears  
>streaming down her face. She raced down the stairs with Haku and Len<br>following close behind. "You!" she yelled pointing her finger into  
>Neru's raging face.<p>

"You planned all this didn't you? You've tricked Len," Rin hollered as tears  
>flowed down freely<p>

"Look, it's obvious that you're in denial. You know that blue haired ice-cream eating man whore is a player; you just don't want to listen. You keep telling yourself that he loves you but in reality he doesn't give a damn about you. If you keep kidding yourself, you're going to get hurt. By the way, I suggest you get that finger outta  
>my face if you want to keep it." Neru said coldly.<p>

"How dare you! You, you little bitch!" Rin grabbed Neru's golden ponytail and yanked her down to the floor.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," Neru hissed.

She booted Rin in the face, making her fall on her back. Neru grabbed her hair and yanked like a rope. Neru eyes were blood shot red. No one dared to stop her, Neru wanted to see blood, Rin's that is.

Rin grabbed the sake bottle by her foot and swung. Neru put her arms up for self defense causing the bottle to smash over arms that were now gushing blood. Neru growled with pure hatred as Rin flashed a sadistic smirked. She yanked Rin's legs causing her to fall on her bottom. Neru went in for the kill. She jumped right on top  
>of Rin and clawed her face like a cat. Rin pushed her with her feet and slapped her across the face.<p>

"Gya, damn it!" Neru screamed. Before she could react, Rin pounced on top of Neru.

As Len and Haku stared in absolute horror, Kaito smirked to himself. The blue haired man found it attractive that two beautiful girls wrestling over HIM! It wasn't the first time he saw two girls fight over him but he'd never seen girls fight like this. They literally wanted to kill each other. If they didn't step in soon, this goal  
>would be achieved.<p>

"STOP!" screamed Len, causing the two blonde females to stop and listen.

"Rin take Kaito and leave!" He said with anger stuck to his face.

"But Len she…" Rin protested.

"NOW RIN!" Len commanded, pointing to the door.

"Fine" Rin rose from the floor and grabbed Kaito's hand. They walked out without saying a word; slamming the door behind them. Len sighed and kneeled down to where Neru was sitting.

"You okay Neru-San?" he said putting his hand onto the cheek Rin  
>slapped. "Yea, I guess," she replied, her face already red.<p>

"I'm sorry about that. It's my entire fault." A tear rolled off his cheek. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, his eyes flushing with worry and concern.

"A little" She blushed as her heart thumping painfully in her chest. He gently kissed her cheek. 

"I'm going to get some bandages." Len said getting up. Haku smirked and winked at Neru as she walked into her bedroom.

"Here you go" Len said soothingly and gently placed a bandage on her burning cheek and wrapped up her bloody arms. Neru blinked, as Len wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Neru."

Len walked up to the guestroom leaving Neru sitting on the floor, in total shock. She touched the bandage that Len placed on her face.

"Oh my god" she whispered and fainted. '

Love is a beautiful thing' Haku giggled. She turned to her pile of sake bottles  
>and sighed. 'I wonder if I'll find it.'<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY! My computer caught a virus and he had to take it to best buy to get it fixed and took like 4 weeks! Plus they had to wipe the hard drive so I to re-write it. Anyways, since I kept you guys waiting, I'm gonna give you TWO updates! They're really long and cheesy. Yea, sorry about that ''. I'm only 13, so my writing skills are terrible. But I'll improve, trust me! Well here's the first update. Enjoy!**

**UPDATED NOTE: Aww I was so young and stupid back then! Cuuuttte! I was in 7****th ****grade back then! Know I'm almost in 9****th**** now! Ah, were does the time go? LOL! Enjoy the update~**

"He did what!" yelled Iroha Nekomura and Teto Kasane. The trio was currently sitting on Iroha's bedroom floor. "I told you guys already. He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug" she said as blush crept on her face.

"I know but it's just so unbelievable." replied Iroha. "I can't believe that Rin girl did that to you! I'll kill her!" Teto shouted, the twin drills on her head rotating.

"Easy Teto, remember the last time you got that mad?" Iroha reminded the pink haired girl. She thought a minute and she calmed herself.

"Besides," Neru continued. "I left pretty nasty marks on her too." Neru smirked. Teto giggled.

"Back to you Len-kun, are you guys like dating now?" Iroha spoke up. Neru  
>shrugged in reply.<p>

"Did he say, I love you," Teto asked. "Nope" Neru acknowledged.

"Well what did he say after he hugged and kissed you?" Iroha asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Neru huffed as she crossed her thin arms. She  
>wanted to tell her friends everything, but being the tsudere she was, she decided against notion.<p>

"C'mon! We're just trying to help" Iroha whined. "Yeah," Teto added using the same childish whine as Iroha. Neru rolled her golden orbs and turned her head with her nose stuck up in the air.

The girl's last resort to get the information they so desperately wanted was cuteness. The red and pink haired girls dispensed their cutest puppy-dog faces. "Please," They pleaded with fraudulent tears in their eyes.

Neru tried to avert her eyes but she couldn't resist temptation. "Fine! I'll tell you! Just stop with the ugly faces!"

"Yay!" They cheered.

"After he hugged me, he said thank you and walked away, happy?" Neru  
>turned away trying to hide her blush.<p>

"Hmmh" Iroha contemplated, resting her chin between thumb and index finger. "What could that mean?"

"Did he say anything else?" Teto asked. "Nope" Neru replied. Silence blanketed the young trio.

"I don't think you're going out with him just yet. But then again he kissed you. I don't know. What do you think Teto?" asked Iroha.

Teto shrugged. "Ask him" The utauloid suggested. Iroha and Neru  
>gasped. "Teto!" Iroha shrieked.<p>

"What?" Teto asked, completely baffled at the girl's astonishment.

"You don't just ask someone if you're dating!" Iroha gasped.

"Why not?" Teto asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"What if they say 'no'? Then you will have to endure the awkward moment of being rejected! That could ruin a friendship forever!" Iroha squawked.

"What if they say yes?" Teto challenged the vocaloid.

Neru rolled her golden orbs and began texting while the two girls continued their silly argument.

Teto and Iroha turned their backs to each other and sat crisscrossed with their noses stuck into the air. 

The two glanced at each and burst out laughing. They hugged each other with fits of laughter.

"Hey Iroha" Teto asked once she contained laughter and wiped a tear away.

"Hmm?" Iroha mumbled in reply.

"I called you yesterday but you didn't answer. What were you doing?" Teto announced.

Iroha seized all her laughter and turned as red as her ruby colored hair, "I-I-I uhh... Um, I was with Piko!" Iroha shouted completely flustered.

"Doing what?" Teto smirked. She knew what Piko and she were doing, but messing with Iroha was too much fun.

"T-this and that" The mortified red haired female said, becoming redder at each passing second.

"What is this and that?" Teto smirked. "You know this and that." Iroha  
>replied vaguely.<p>

"Oh really?" Teto said grinning evilly. "What are these?" Teto yelled holding up Piko's boxer shorts. Iroha's mouth shot open.

"Iroha you naughty girl," Teto cackled, dancing around with Piko's  
>underwear in her hand.<p>

"Stop it Teto!" Iroha shouted with face flushing with embarrassment.

"Catch Neru!" Teto tossed the underwear to the happily texting Neru. The boxed landed on the vocaloid's golden apple eyes.

"Oh gross, get it off!" Neru screamed in abhorrence as she threw the undergarments back to the laughing Teto. The utualoid caught it and taunted Iroha by waving the underwear in her red with anger face.

"Stop it! DAMN YOU, TETO!" Iroha screamed, blinded with rage and humiliation..

"Calmed down BABE" Teto teased cruelly.

"STOP IT!" Iroha bellowed as she violently shoved Teto on the floor.

"Ahahaha!" Teto crowed as she rolled on Iroha rolled on the ground waving the underwear like a flag. "STOP IT!" Iroha screamed once more while trying to retrieve the boxers. Unfortunately, Iroha's attempts were in vain. Teto's foot was shoved in the red head's face blocking Iroha's vision.

Out of the blue, a shrill and fearful echoed down the halls.

"Iroha-chan! Are you…" Piko yelled but froze when saw his undergarments were in Teto's hand.

The pale young man turned a bright shade of crimson, "Wha-What's going on?" The boy chocked on his own words.

The once awkwardly silent room was now replenished with fits of laugher. Iroha and Piko blushed harder.

"C'mon Neru." Teto said as she wiped a tear away. "You two have fun." Neru jested. "But not too much fun!" the blonde vocaloid and the pink utauloid sniggered.

Turning away from here malicious friends, Iroha sighed in shame and humiliation. A tear trudged down Iroha's cheek. Piko observed the action and swelled with anger.

"SHUT UP!" Piko hollered. The young girls seized their laughter and turned to Piko in alarm. 

"Do you to think it's funny to tease Iroha-chan and make her cry!" Piko roared. 

Teto and Neru fell silent, fear running through their veins. 

"At least Iroha-chan has done… it! Have of you made love?" Silence was Teto and Neru's reply. The three girls shocked by Piko's fierce actions. The snow haired boy was usually so quiet and shy.

"Now apologize to Iroha-chan!" Piko commanded forcefully.

"S-Sorry Iroha" The vocaloid and utualoid apologized in sync.

"Now please leave!" Piko shouted while Teto and Neru ran like hell. Piko turned to Iroha and wiped away the tears and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay Iroha-chan?" he smiled. "Yep! Thank you Piko-kun!" they laughed and left to eat a much needed lunch.

~O~

"I can't believe he said that to us! He has no sense of humor!" The young utauloid ranted, the drills on her head rotating furiously.

"Easy Teto" Neru said calming her down. Eventually the drills seized.

"I should have used my drills on him," Teto grumbled, looking to the direction opposite of Neru.

"Enough of Iroha and what's his face, what about my problem," Neru whined.

"Like I said before, just ask him."Teto replied bitterly, still upset about the Piko incident.

"I can't do that. What if he says no? It'll be awkward. I mean, I don't want to get rejected and loose my friendship with Len" Neru said with a sigh.

Teto turned to her friend and shot her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Neru. Len will be yours soon. Just be patient" Teto smiled.

Neru blushed, "Thanks."

Teto's red orbs darted to the side. She noticed a familiar blonde haired boy and screamed, "OH MY GOD, LOOK NERU!" Teto screamed as she grabbed Neru's shirt and pulled her behind the bushes.

"What the hell Teto!" Neru demanded. 

"Look!" Teto whispered and pointed to three teens talking.

Neru's eyes widened. Neru watched as Miku, Rin, and Len laughed and talked without a care in the world.

"What do you think they're talking about?" whispered Teto. Neru shrugged.

"Miku-chan, are you sure your dad is letting you have this party?" Len asked skeptically.

"Who cares? This is going to be the most epic party of the century!" Rin squealed exuberantly. Len shook his head and Miku smiled.

"Don't worry Len-kun. My dad said it was okay." Miku explained as she flashed a coquette smile.

"WOO HOO, party at Miku's mansion!" Rin screamed.

Neru rolled her eyes at Miku. She obviously saw Miku's flirtation towards Len. Girls in love notice these things.

"Apparently, Miku's having party." Teto stated the obvious. Neru whacked Teto on the head. "No, really?" she whispered.

"Are you coming to the party, Len-kun?" Miku smiled, batted her long, teal, eyelashes in hopes of persuading the young, blonde, male.

"I don't know, maybe." Len replied, oblivious to Miku's persuation.

"Oh." Mikudejectedlooked down in despair. Rin studied this and turned to Len. "C'mon Len! It's going an awesome party! Everyone will be there! Pwease?" Rin flashed her trademark teary-eyed face. The one people wouldn't dare to disobey. If Rin told Len to jump off a cliff and live and she showed that face he'd do it.

"Okay, I'll go." Len surrendered with a sigh.

"Yay!" the two girls squealed. Len couldn't help but smile.

'Damn you, Len! Can't you see that those little sluts are trying to seduce you? Why are you so dense?' Neru thought.

"What are you going to do?" Teto whispered. Neru thought. 'What am I gonna do?"

"Who's going to be at the party?" Len asked. "Me of course, you two, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka-San, Meiko, Yuuma, Miki, Sweet Ann, Big Al, Lola, Leon, Mikuo, Iroha-chama…"

"Did she just say Iroha?" Teto whispered. "And called her 'chama'?"  
>Neru finished.<p>

"I didn't know she was friends with Miku."Teto said.

"Neither did I" Neru added.

"…Piko, Yuki, and Kaito" Miku snickered nudged Rin's arm as she mention Kaito's arm.

"How do you know all those people Miku?" Len asked in awe, raising both eyebrows.

"I have connections." Miku smirked in triumph.

"Yay! Kaito's coming!" Rin shouted with glee. Len gritted his teeth, but the girls didn't notice. A low buzzing sound came to the three teen's ears.

Miku dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and read the text. "Oh shoot! Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll you back at your house Len-kun" She gave Rin a hug and Len a kiss on the cheek, and skipped off. Neru's blood boiled.

"Neru! Do you know what this means!" Teto shouted once the teens departed . 

"No" Neru growled with clenched teeth. The blonde vocaloid was still upset about the small 'smooch' between Len and Miku.

"Oh, come one. Do I have to spell it out to you," Teto frowned.

"Explanation please."

"Miku likes Len right?" Teto asked.

"Well Duh!" Neru said still pissed.

"So she's throwing a party and she's inviting him, right?" Teto asked quizzically. "Where are you going with this?" Neru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He goes to the party." Teto went on with explanation.

"Get to the point Teto." Neru's patience was running thin.

"Picture this; she and Len are at the party. She says 'Len-kun and zip up my dress?' "

"So?"

Teto continued, "'Sure Miku.' He replies as he nimble fingers zip up her dress. She turns around and stares into his ocean blue eyes. You look beautiful, He complements. You too she replies with blush. Then they share passionate kiss. It becomes more heated. He unzips her dress and slips it off and observes her curvy body…"

"STOP!" Neru shouted in horror as covering her ears.

Teto smirked. "Glad you got the message. You know what have to do right?" Neru matched Teto's devilish smirk.

"CRASH THAT PARTY!" The two said in unison.

~O~

"Alright! Operation Crash Miku's party is underway!" Teto shouted.

Neru and she were in Teto's bedroom discussing how to crash Miku's party.

"What about Operation Len x Neru?" Neru, who was bored and rather be texting at home, asked tonelessly.

"That operation is currently on hold my dear!" Tetovociferated. 

"Teto…"

"Agent Teto" The utualoid corrected. Neru rolled her eyes. "Agent Teto, how are we going to get in? It's invitation only." Neru asked. 

"Hmm... You have a good point." Teto replied resting her between her thumb & index finger. Teto snapped her fingers. "We'll just go with Iroha!" she squealed.

"Ha! After the way we pissed her off? We're lucky if she looks at us without scratching out eyeballs out" Neru scoffed and turned away.

"Hmmmh… you are right about that." Teto stated. "But it's worth a shot!" Teto beamed her foot on the coffee table, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the ceiling.

Neru flashed a secrete smile. Neru was extremely grateful to have such wonderful friends, but of course she'd admit never it. Teto grabbed Neru's hands and hollered in her face screamed, "Don't worry Neru! You're going to get Len! I'll make sure of it!" Neru rolled her eyes.

"TETO-CHAAAAN~!"A masculine voice squealed as he burst through the door. It was Teto's elder brother, Ted. He danced around the room carrying a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"I made cookies~! He hollered, setting the tray on the table. "Yay!" Teto squealed, clapping her tiny hands with excitement.

"Hello Neru-chan" Ted acknowledged turning to the blonde vocaloid.

"Hi Ted." Neru replied blandly.

"Mmmmhhh! Ted these are amazing! You always make the best cookies!" Teto squealed.

"Aww… Teto-chaaaan! You're so adorable~!" Ted squealed and gave his younger sister a tight embrace. The two squeezed tightly and fell to the floor while rolling and laughing.

Neru stared at the pink haired dimwits. 'What idiots' she thought and got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Neru! What about the mission!" Teto yelled. "We'll do it tomorrow." Neru stated plainly and walked out.

"Teto-chan"

"Yes Ted?"

"What do you by 'mission'?"

Teto smiled at her elder brother, "Girl stuff. Don't worry about." Ted shrugged it off and continued eating the cookies.

~O~

"Yo! I'm home!" Neru called as she entered her apartment. "Hiya Neru-San!" Len greeted the blonde as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Hey Len" Neru said slowly as a barely noticeable blush crept on her face.  
>"Whatcha got there?" she asked eyeing the tray.<p>

"Oh Miku-chan and Rin-chan are here." Neru shivered at those names. "I hope you don't mind." He gave a small smile.

'No! Of course I don't mind the girl that tried to kill me last week, in my home! Damn it Len. You're so freaking dense!' Neru thought.

"No of course not," Neru replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Len  
>didn't notice. Len proceeded up the stairs to the guest room; Neru followed.<p>

Miku and Rin scoffed once they caught a glimpse of Neru walking in. In return Neru  
>gave them a venomous glare.<p>

"Miku-chan, this is Neru-San" Len smiled. "Nice to meet you" Miku forced a smile. Neru rolled her golden eyes, "Likewise" Neru spat as she sat down and glared at the two.

Len sweat dropped. "U-Umm…Rin how are you and Kaito doing?" Len  
>asked trying to change subject.<p>

"Just fine" Rin replied, her blue eyes glued to Neru's golden ones.

"That's good" Len said scratching the back of his head nervously. The room was blanketed with an awkward silence.

"Um... I'm gonna run to the restroom." said Len and sprinted out of the room. Not because he had to go, he wanted get away from those psychos!

"Hello Neru" Rin spat, poison dripping from her mouth.

"Rin" Neru scoffed with pure hatred that would make the devil himself cower in fear.

Silence.

"Look, I don't know what you've told Len about _my_ Kaito, but if you don't stop I'll give you more than a bloody arm." Rin hissed.

"Excuse me, but you really need to get your facts straight. I didn't tell Len anything about that womanizing bastard." Neru jeered. 

"You take that back, you little…" Miku cut her off. "Calm down Rin. Len-kun would get will get upset with us if we hurt her." Miku presented Neru with an icy glare. 

"You like Len-kun, right?" Miku asked, her icy glare plastered itself on Miku's. Neru looked away. "No" she said simply.

"Hah! I know your type. Tsundere! You hide your true feeling from people. Admit it! You like Len-kun don't you, Neru-chan?" Miku taunted.

"Don't act so familiar with me! And anyways, why do you care?" Neru growled.

"You stay away from Len" Rin and Miku screeched in unison. Neru gazed at them before laughing menacingly. 

"Why should I? I don't see your names tattooed on his ass." Neru snickered, trying to contain her laughter. Neru's comment hit a vain.

They stared at Neru with pure, venomous, hatred. Rin snapped and grabbed Neru's collar.

"Look! I've had it with you! You stay away from Len! He's Miku's! And after this party we'll make sure of it!" she yelled. Neru merely laughed her.

"Cute" Neru cackled while wiping a tear. Rin let go of her shirt and stared at her quizzically.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" It was Neru's turn to grab Rin's shirt but this time Neru threw up against the wall. Rin winced at the sharp pain that was shooting up her spinal cord.

"Who the hell are you to come into _**my**_ house and threaten me? If I want to be with Len, I'll do it! I don't need you two wenches to come in here starting shit with me and telling me what to do like your my mother! Hah! Your so called threats are cute. You have no idea what I'm capable of, keep messing with me I'll show you." Neru let go of Rin's shirt and walked over the coffee table.

Neru sat at the coffee and sipped her tea as if nothing happened. Rin, who was up against the wall, and Miku stared at her in horror. Neru smirked at this. "What?" she laughed sadistically.

~O~

Len was sitting on the bathroom floor, rocking back and forth. 'What should I do? If I don't back in there they'll kill each other. If do it'll be all awkward! God how did all turn out like this,' Len mentally cried.

'C'mon Len! Be a man! Swallow your fears and go back in there!' Len cheered himself on. Len rose from the floor and reached for the door knob. The blonde boy turned halfway before running back to his spot on the floor.

'I can't! 'Len thought. 'But I have to.' The blonde boy sighed and turned the bathroom knob and walked out.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long! I went down stairs to make some more tea!  
>Ahahaha!" Len announced with closed eyes as he scratched the back of his head. When he opened his eyes; he was amazed. Neru was lying on his bed texting away and Miku and Rin were chatting amongst themselves.<p>

'Did they settle their differences?' Len thought.

"Oh hiya Len-kun, where have you been?" Miku smiled. "Making some tea" Len said in awe.

"Oh! Welp we better get going! Bye-Bye Len-kun," Miku waved and she  
>and Rin progressed out the door.<p>

"Thank god" Neru mumbled. Rin heard this and glared at her as Neru smiled. "Bye Bye bitches" Neru mouthed. Rin and Miku growled in annoyance.

'Apparently not' Len thought and sighed.

"Bye guys" Len said and forced a small smile. He was relieved they were finally leaving and everything would turn normal.

"Bye Len! See you at the party tomorrow!" Rin waved and the two girls left. Neru flinched as the word 'party' rang in her ears.

Len sighed and jumped on the bed with Neru, who had the same tint of red she always got when she was around Len. 

"What a day" Len grumbled in exhaustion. "You're telling me" Neru added. There a small silence.

"So I hear Miku's having a party." Neru asked skeptically.

"Yep" Len replied with a small sigh. He didn't really feel partying, but he knew Rin would kill him if he didn't show up.

"Are you going?" she asked, praying to gods above he'd say no.

"I don't know" Neru could feel his minty hot breath on her face.

"Are you going?" Len dumbly asked. Neru raised an eyebrow at Len. Sometimes he was so dense. "What do you think?"

Len knew what she meant by that. "Oh" he said simply.

"Yep" she unnecessarily replied. The two just stared each other. Neru tried to avoid his eyes, but she always found herself staring into them. Blush crept on both  
>their faces.<p>

Finally, Len wrapped his arms around Neru's thin waist, and pulled her close. Neru's eyes went wide. "L-Len... Wha-What are you doing?" Neru stammered, struggling to get the words out.

"I just felt like hugging you is all." he said, with his eyes closed. "Friends hug right?"

Neru could help but feeling a little disappointed when Len mentioned the  
>word 'friend'.<p>

"Yeah I guess they do." Neru replied and fell asleep in Len's arms.

**Don't forget to hit that review button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the second update! This is the longest (and cheesiest) chapter I've ever written. 4878 words and 14 pages! Enjoy!**

**UPDATED NOTE: Yeah thanks a lot past self. Why did I write so much? It's going to take me hours to update…Oh well. Enjoy~**

**~O~**

Haku sighed as she entered her apartment. She had a long, exhausting day and her body ached for a nap. Haku slowly trudged to the bathroom and turned on the shower water.

"Thank God it's Friday" The snow haired woman mumbled as she stepped into the shower. Haku heaved a relaxed sigh as the water droplets gently pelted her body. She grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed off today's dirt and sweat. The pale young woman repeated this for several minutes before shutting off the water and emerging from the shower.

Haku carefully dried herself a with cotton, soft, towel. She slowly pulled open of many bathroom draws and attained a silver hair dryer. Haku's beautiful, colorless, hair became arid under the dryers calescent rays.

Haku brushed her now dry hair out her face and gazed at herself in the mirror. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. 'I look awful as usual,' she thought. She slipped on her undergarments, brassiere and finally her purple nightgown.

Haku departed from the bathroom and proceeded down the corridor. She strolled by until an interesting caught her eye.

Haku's violet red orbs doubled in size at the sight of Neru wrapped tightly in Len's arms.

'Did they finally get together?' Haku wondered. Len brought her closer to his chest, closing whatever gap they had.

'How cute,' Haku smiled.

The snow haired woman smirked as an idea was conceived her brain, 'Teto and Iroha would love this!' she smirked as she dug into her pockets and fished out her mobile phone. 

Haku held it up and snapped a photo. Fortunately, the pair of blondes remained asleep. She sent the picture to Iroha and Teto. Haku chuckled and continued walking towards her bedroom.

**~O~**

Neru was the first to wake up. She glanced over at the clock that read 9:45 AM. Len's grasp had loosened throughout the night, so she could easily slide out of the bed. Len stirred a bit but went back to sleep. She flashed a small smile. Len was so cute when he slept!

Neru snapped a photo with her phone and headed downstairs. As Neru reached the bottom step, giggles were heard in the kitchen.

Neru raised an eyebrow and proceeded to the kitchen. Neru frowned as she caught a glimpse of familiar shades of fuchsia and achromic hair.

'

"Pffffttt…Con-Congrats Neru," Teto giggled. "We g-g-give you our regards," Haku said, nearly killing herself to contain her laughter. 

Neru raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Teto and Haku finally cracked. The two laughed until their guts ached. Neru fumed incomplete anger. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Neru's attempts in silencing the girls were in vain. Neru shot them a devilish look and that calmed them down a bit. Finally, their laughter seized much to Neru's satisfaction. 

"Congratulations on finally hooking up with Len-kun!" Haku laughed.

Neru's golden eyes widen. "What!" she yelled, the whole apartment building could hear her.

Teto giggled. "Oh c'mon Neru, don't lie. We have proof that you and Len together" the utauloid held up her pink phone and it showed a picture of Len holding Neru in his arms. Neru's face went an unbelieving deep shade of red.

"W-Where did get this?" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Haku sent it to me!" Teto giggled. Haku's smirk intensified as Neru glared at her.

"I don't believe it! Len and Neru finally got together!" Teto squealed and happily danced around the kitchen.

"NERRUUU!" someone shouted from behind the door. The poor door was aggressively kicked down and the red 'thing' bolted in.

"What is that?" Teto shrieked jumping in Haku's arms. "Get off me Teto" Haku said calmly. Teto obeyed. The red thing was moving too fast to actually see what it was.

Finally the thing stopped and female a girl with long red hair and was wearing a hello kitty t-shirt with shorts.

"Iroha!" Teto squealed and threw her arms around her best friend. "Get off me Teto, I'm still mad you." Iroha said and shoved her away leaving the utauloid shocked  
>and hurt.<p>

"Neru! Why didn't you tell me that you and Len-kun hooked up?" she yelled. "Gah!" Neru yelled throwing her hands up in frustration

"Len and I aren't dating!" Neru yelled, making sure that everyone could hear. 

"What!" the three shouted in unison. "Len and I aren't dating!" Neru repeated herself.

"B-But the picture," Teto said whined. "You two were hugging! In bed," Teto said stomping feet like a child.

"Yeah, what's going on Neru? Are you lying to us?" Iroha quizzed suspiciously. "No! We're not dating!" Neru yelled honestly.

"Len noticed I wasn't feeling myself lately and he gave me a friendship hug and I guess we fell asleep. That's all that happened! We're not dating!" Neru protested.

Haku, Iroha and Teto sat down in their chairs. "So you're not dating?" Teto asked stupidly.

"NO!" the three girls yelled at her. "Just making sure" Teto pouted. Silence blanketed the four girls, which was rare because they were talkative.

"Oh! Iroha I've got ask you something!" Teto shouted as idea struck her. "What?" Iroha glared at her, still mad about that little 'incident'.

"Are you going to Miku's party?" Teto asked.

"How do you know about that?" Iroha asked with raised eyebrows. "Long story, we need your invitation!" Neru turned to her.

"What for?" asked Iroha. "Miku likes Len and she's going to seduce Len at the party! We can't let that happen! So we need your invite to get in!" Teto explained.

"Sure. I'll bring you guys and all four use can go" Iroha replied.

"No thanks Iroha, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Haku replied. 

"Aww... Haku why aren't you coming," Teto asked. "I'm not really a fan of parties. I always drink too much and get the worst hangovers in  
>the morning." Haku justified. "I think I'll just stay here. Thanks anyways." Haku added a small smile.<p>

"Alright then, the three of us will go." Iroha said. "Be sure to wear fancy party dresses." Iroha informed. 

"Okie doke!" Teto cheered. Her cheering seized as she watched Iroha rolled her eyes in annoyance. Teto frowned and turned to the hello kitty addict. 

"Iroha will you stop being mad at me! You never answer my texts and phone calls and you're being rude! Iroha you're my best friend and I hate it when you're mad at me! So just stop it and be my friend again! I know what I did was wrong but I am so very sorry! I'm so sorry Iroha! Please be my friend again," Teto pleaded

Iroha turned head in disagreement. Teto's bubbly attitude deflated and was replenished with despair.

Haku and Neru felt bad for their friend. It caused them to worry when a tear freely roll off Teto's cheek. Even Iroha looked at her in shock.

"Fine I understand" Teto announced sadly, her bangs covering her eyes. She walked out the apartment and gave the door a light slam. Haku and Neru turned their attention and glared daggers at her.

"What?" Iroha scoffed.

"Look Iroha, I know Teto is annoying and an idiot, but she's a sweet girl and doesn't your crap just because she made fun of you." Neru said coldly, which shocked Iroha. She was actually defending Teto?

"Iroha please stop acting like a child and apologize to Teto. She told you she was sorry now get over. You have no right to that to someone as sweet as Teto." Haku sneered which was a bullet to the head to Iroha. Haku was defending Teto?

"If you want to continue being our friends, I suggest you get your ass out there apologize." Neru half yelled.

Iroha stared at them in a daze. "Well? Go" Neru said pointing to the door.

Iroha reluctantly got up and walked out the door. 'They're right! I've been so bitchy to Teto! She's my best friend! There's no way I'm change going to change it!' Iroha thought and ran to Teto's house.

Iroha arrived at Teto's with uneasy breathing and sweat oozing from her skin. She knocked on the door. "Coming!" she heard someone shout. It sounded like a male voice, but Iroha couldn't tell.

The door opened and revealed where the male voice came from. "What do you want?" Ted Kasane asked in disdain.

Um… may I see Teto?" Iroha asked nervously. When Iroha arrived at Teto's house Ted usually greeted her with a smile not with a look of abhorrence.

"No. She doesn't want to see you." Ted replied with an icy tone. "Please Ted! I'm really sorry for acting so mean Teto! Just let me in apologize!" She yelled as she desperately trying to get inside.

"No! You hurt Teto-chan; therefore, you can never see her again!" Ted protested as he tried to shut the door but Iroha wasn't allowing it.

"It's okay Ted. Let her in." A hoarse voice called. The voice once filled with life was scratchy and cracked when it tried to speak.

Ted gazed at his younger sister strangely but obeyed. He glared at Iroha as she stepped in. As they reached Teto's room, Iroha stared in horror.

Teto was tightly wrapped in her pink bed sheet; her eyes were a puffy red and were full of sadness.

"Teto…" Iroha whispered her voice mixed with horror and guilt. Iroha cleared her throat. "Teto I'm so sorry!" Iroha shouted and bowed. Teto stared at her as Iroha rose and her hands clenched her shoulder.

"Teto I was being stupid, bitchy, and childish! I'm so sorry Teto! You're my best my friend! I was just so embarrassed! Please forgive me Teto! You're too good of a friend to let go!" Iroha's voice cracked as tears stained her cheeks

"No! I'm sorry Iroha! I shouldn't have done that!" Teto said with tears streaming down her face.

"Will you forgive me?" They pleaded in unison. They laughed.

"Yeah!" they said once again and hugged. Ted, who was watching from behind the door, smiled and shut it silently.

"Now let's go get ready for the party!" smiled Iroha. "Yeah," Teto shouted.

**~O~**

"Hey Haku-san, could you help me tie this tie" Len asked he fiddle with party tie.

Haku laughed and added a small smile, "of course."

"Where are you going?" Haku asked as she neatly knotted the tie. "To Miku-chan's party" he replied.

"Oh. Have fun." Haku smiled as she finished tying the tie. "Thanks" Len smiled  
>"See you later, Haku-san." He called and headed for the door.<p>

"Hold on Len, I'm comin' with you!" Neru hollered running down the stairs. Len's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he said saw her.

Neru wore a yellow backless dress that stopped right above her knees, black fish nets and black three inch heels, yellow hoop earrings complete a few black bracelets around her wrists and little makeup. 

Len stared in awe at the blonde beauty.

"Well don't you look hot?" Haku giggled. Neru smiled and tried to pull the dress down as she blushed. "Thanks"

"C'mon Len let's go or we'll be late!" Neru grabbed his arm and ran to her car. They then sped off to Miku's mansion.

"Hey Neru! Hi Len!" Iroha and Teto acknowledged running over to the pair of blondes.

Neru scooped them each a hug. "Wow you look hot!" Teto cooed. Neru blushed. "Thanks you too." She muttered with a smile.

Teto wore a pink cotton candy strapless dress. A pink pearled necklace and bracelet topped off with pale pink flats.

Iroha was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees a few ruffles that was around her waist and neckline finished red heels.

"C'mon let's go Party!" shouted Teto ran to give Iroha's invitation to the body guards.

"Wow this place is HUGE!" shouted Teto.

"Yep, that bitch is living large." Neru said. "By the way Iroha, how do you know Miku?" Neru asked.

"I babysit her little sisters on the weekends" Iroha replied.

"Hey Neru, what made you want to come?" Len whispered once he entered the extravagant mansion. Before she could answer, familiar blonde and teal haired females came running over tackling Len into a hug.

"Len hi- what are you doing here!" Miku referred to Neru in alarm and exasperation.

"She came with me" Iroha spoke up. "Iroha-Chama you know her?" Miku questioned in distaste.

"Yep! She's my best friend" Iroha stated proudly leaving Miku astonishment.

"Ohh! I love this song! Len-kun, will you dance with me?" Miku squealed changing the subject.

"Um…sure" Len accepted awkwardly as Miku forcefully dragged him off. Rin smirked and ran where Kaito was.

Iroha's keen eyes caught sight of her beloved Piko. She swiftly jumped into his arms and danced with him.

Teto's cute guy senses, as the utualoid put it, were tingling and she quickly introduced herself to the handsome young male that went by the name of Rook.

Neru sighed was she realized she was alone and walked to the snack table.

"Hi" a masculine voice acknowledged the blonde. Neru reluctantly turned her head to see a teal haired male who looked the age of 18 or 17 teal. The handsome male resembled Miku except his hair was much shorter and Miku's female features were replaced with male ones.

"I am Mikuo and you are?" Mikuo inquired politely. 

"N-Neru" she stuttered, mesmerized by Mikuo's ocean blue pools .

"Good evening Neru. I was wondering would you like to dance?" he asked. "Sure" Neru smiled.

Mikuo gracefully led Neru onto the dance floor and danced with blonde to his heart's content. The two danced and laughed about Mikuo's jokes and complaints about living with his sister, Miku. How someone so charming, humorous, and kind could be related to Miku, Neru wondered.

The couple did not notice a blue eye watching them closely. "Hey Miku, who is that guy dancing with Neru," Len asked, his voice carried a strange vicious edge to it.

Miku teal orbs darted over to Neru. "Oh that's my brother, Mikuo." she replied.

He watched intensely as Neru giggled at something Mikuo whispered before spinning her around.

The young blonde boy couldn't explain it but he hated the way Neru enjoyed Mikuo. If she was going to have fun with a man, shouldn't it be him? He glared bitterly as Mikuo's arms tighten around Neru. He heard the genuine giggles of Neru and the low chuckles of Mikuo.

'He is very funny, apparently' Len noted bitterly.

He didn't like that they were looking at each other. He didn't like the Neru laughed at Mikuo's humor. He didn't like the Mikuo twirled her around as if he possessed her.

Mikuo whispered something in Neru's ear, causing the blonde to blush and turn her head.

Len's frown intensified. He didn't like it one bit.

"Len? Hello? Len?" Miku said as she waved her hand in his face, knocking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh hi, Miku." Len finally acknowledged the teal haired female.

"C'mon Len-kun, let's dance!" Miku squealed yanking his arm. "Okay" Len said not taking his eyes off Neru and Mikuo.

Iroha glanced at over at Neru in curiosity; her eyes widen. "Piko be a honey and get  
>me some punch." she said waving her hand in his face indicating for him to go. She said not taking her eyes off Neru.<p>

"Okay," Piko smiled and gently pecked her cheek before skipping of to the punch bowl.

"Teto!" Iroha shouted cupping her hands beside her mouth to amplify her voice.

Teto heard her name being called and to the direction of Iroha, who mouth the words 'come here'. Teto mumbled a quick 'I'll be right back' to Rook and walked over to Iroha.

"What's up?" Teto asked as she caught up to Iroha.

"Look" Iroha replied pointing over to Mikuo and Neru.

"Oh my god, who is that," Teto shouted "Because he is gorgeous," The utualoid's squealed, her eyes in the shape of hearts. Iroha lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Focus Teto!"

"Sorry"

"C'mon let's go" Iroha announced and yanked Teto's arm toward Neru and Mikuo.

"Neru can we talk you for a second?" Iroha asked sweetly.

"Not know Iroha, I'm busy" Neru growled under her breath and turned back to Mikuo.

"But it's important" Iroha replied sweetly. "Not know, Iroha" Neru spat.

\

"Oh my god look they're bringing out the jumbo shrimp!" Teto shouted. At the sound of this, Neru automatically let go of Mikuo's waist and frantically searched the perimeter for the shrimp.

"Where" Neru shouted hungrily. "Get her!" Iroha and Teto grabbed Neru's arms and dragged her to the nearest women's restroom.

"Ha! That works every time!" Teto laughed as she locked the restroom door. 

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Neru roared.

"What are you doing dancing with that gorgeous guy, and not introducing me!" Teto shouted.

"Focus Teto," Iroha lightly slapped her shoulder. 

"Sorry"

"His name is Mikuo. He's a great guy and I think I like him" Neru blushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"What about Operation Len x Neru?" Teto catechized.

"Well it's over because I don't have feelings for Len anymore. I mean what's the point it's obvious he likes that Rin girl." Neru snarled.

"What are you talking about? Feeling don't just vanish like that, Neru! And what happened to winning his heart?" Iroha pressed on.

"Dumb ass, I don't want to win his heart anymore! I don't like him!" Neru yelled her patience running thin.

"Oh so now I'm a 'dumb ass'" Iroha yelled.

"You're acting like one!"

"The only dumb ass here is you, Neru!" Iroha yelled.

"How am I the dumb ass because I gave up on Len?"

"You still love him! I know it!"

"No I don't Iroha! And anyways why do you care? It's my decision so butt out!"

"I'm trying to be a good friend and save from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Mikuo is not a mistake!"

"Yeah whatever! You and I both know you are using Mikuo as a rebound! One day you'll realize that and regret it! You'll never forgive yourself for giving up Len, Neru!"

Teto helplessly watched as her two best friends argue with each other.

"You know what Neru? Fine give up on Len but I'm giving up on you! C'mon Teto!" Iroha snapped and dragged the scared out of her mind utauloid along.

The three girls stormed out the restroom to their male acquaintances.

"Everything okay?" Mikuo asked, curious to know what went on in the restroom.

"Peachy" Neru replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay. Do you want to dance?" Neru smiled "I'd like that" and continued dancing.

Rin, who happened to be in the restroom hiding in the stalls during the girls' argument, ran off to look for Miku.

"Miku can I talk to you for a second" Rin panted. "Um okay, I will be back soon Len-kun!" Miku winked. He nodded. The two girls ran to Miku's balcony.

"What's up Rin?"

"Neru is giving up on Len!"

Miku blinked a couple of times. "Come again" Miku said trying to make sure she heard Rin right.

"Neru is giving up Len! I heard her say it in the restroom!" Rin shouted exuberantly as excitement flowed through were veins.

Miku took a few seconds for this information to register. When she finally got the message she began chanting and jumping up and down.

"Yes!" she chanted. "He's all mine!" Miku laughed.

"Now go and get your man girlie!" Rin cheered. "Thanks Rin! Love ya!" Miku hugged her best friend ran inside.

"Hey Len-kun, can you come up to my room? There's a weird smell in there. Maybe it's a rat, could you help find it?" Miku asked sweetly. 

"Sure" Len replied oblivious of Miku's true intentions.

"Eww! That smell is horrible Miku-chan! I'm surprised you haven't died from the  
>smell!" Len said, pinching is nose in disgust.<p>

"Yep it's pretty gruesome" Miku replied lighting scented candles.

"Ah! Here it is!" Len said holding up the dead rodent by its tail. 

"Eww! That's disgusting! Get that out of here!" Miku shrieked.

"Oh c'mon Miku. Despite the smell and it being dead and all, you have to admit it's pretty cute!" Len teased.

"Ew, Len-kun that's disgusting! Stop it! Keep that thing away me!"

"Oh c'mon!" Len giggled chasing Miku with the dead rat.

"I'm going to put on you!

"Len-kun, you're acting like my brother! Stop it!"

"Oh c'mon Neru!"

Miku stopped running and faced Len. "What?" Len quickly covered his mouth.

"I said 'C'mon Miku"

"No, you said Neru."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

A painfully awkward silence clouded the room and suffocated the teens. "I'm going to go put this outside" Len announced wanting escape the awkward moment.

"Okay" Miku replied, emotionally drained. 

Miku sighed and threw her back against the wall.

'He doesn't like you' her conscious viciously teased.

'Yes he does' Miku mentally protested.

'No he doesn't'

'Yes he does!'

'No he doesn't'

'Shut up'

"Ugh!" Miku yelled and ran hands through her hair silky teal hair.

"Why does it have to be so freaking complicated!" She yelled enough for everyone at the party to hear.

"I'm back Miku-chan" Len said as he entered the room. Miku smiled. "Thank you Len-kun!" she chirped. "No problem" Len scratched his head.

Len took a seat next to Miku on her teal rug. "Len-kun" Miku whispered, her eyes glued to the hard wood floors.

"Hmmh?" Len hummed. Miku swallowed the lump resting peacefully at the back of her throat. It was going to take every fiber in her body to say confess her true feelings. 'Here goes' she thought.

"L-Len-kun" Miku started, practically choking on her own words. "I-I l-like you" she yelled.

Len nearly passed out when he heard those words. They played in his mind like a broken. 'Miku-chan likes me?'

Miku finally tore her eyes away from her floor and lifted her head. She lifted her head and pressed her lips timidly onto Len's.

She kissed him. He was having his first kiss. Well actually his second kiss, but Haku was drunk so it didn't count.

Miku managed to pry Len's lips open and shove her tongue inside his mouth. She blushed as her tongue explored Len's cinnamon flavored tick tack mouth.

Miku's hands slyly snaked under Len's shirt. Len's eyes immediately snapped open at the contact and gently shoved Miku away. 

"W-why did you stop?" Miku asked. Miku's conscious told her the real reason for Len's actions but the tealette was in denial. 

Len avoided her eyes and turned his head. "Len-kun? Why did you stop? Don't you love me?" Miku screamed through her tears.

Len looked at her synthetic eyes, he felt like running away into cave and never returning. 

"Do you love me?" Miku whispered, desperate for a 'yes'. "No" he whispered, "I'm sorry Miku-chan." he threw glance mixed with sadness and genuine.

Miku could feel the salty liquid well in her eyes. She felt a mixture of confusion, heart-broken, shock, anger, and envy.

"It's Neru, isn't it?" Miku asked.

"What do you mean?" Len asked densely. "You love her don't you?" Miku  
>asked.<p>

"No, it's R-…" Len caught his tongue. Did he have feelings for Neru?

"Well… um?" Len began, not knowing what to say next. "Say no more." Miku said, putting her finger over his lips. 

"I know you love Neru, Len-kun. I saw the way you looked her and Mikuo." Len blushed with embarrassment that he was caught.

"Go on Len-kun. You better go and confess your love to her! But you might want to hurry though. Mikuo looked pretty love stricken." Miku said and gave a small laugh and a smile.

Len stared at her in shock before his lips curled into a smile. He got up and reached for the door knob. "Thank you Miku-Chan" Len smiled and Miku smiled back. He raced out the door and Miku sighed.

"Neru you lucky bastard" she laughed as she headed back to the party.

"Iroha-Chan! Have you seen Neru? I need to tell her something!" Len shouted, panting.

"I don't know ask Teto" Iroha snapped bitterly.

Len nodded and ran to Teto. "Teto-Chan, where's Neru? I have to tell her something!"

"On the balcony," Teto sighed sadly.

Len thanked her and trudged to the balcony.

"Neru-San! I…" He stopped and stared. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. Len was too late; Mikuo had already made his move on Neru. It was all over. Len left silently, as Neru and Mikuo shared a kiss.

"Len?" A feminine voice called. "

He beat me Miku-chan." Len replied as he hung his head in sorrow.

"WOO! Miku this party is- Wah Len, what's wrong?" Rin asked. "He's been rejected" Miku whispered.

"What! Miku, are you drunk? Why would you reject Len! I thought you liked him! I should smack you, you heartbreaker!" Rin raged as she smacked Miku repeatedly.

"Not me Rin! Neru!" Miku cried over the Rin's rambling.

"What?" Wait what is going on!" Rin yelled, more confused than ever. 

"Long story short, Len likes Neru but she's out on the balcony making out with Mikuo." Miku explained.

"What! I'll kill her!" Rin lashed out but a firm hand grabbed her shoulder. Len gave her sad smile. "It's all right Rin; I guess it wasn't meant to be." "

But Len, she…" Len cut her off. "It's okay, really."

"Awww… LEN!" Rin yelled as she threw her arms around him and burst into tears. "Neru doesn't know what she's missing! You're a good guy and any girl would be lucky to have you!" Rin sobbed into his chest.

"Thanks Rin" Len said with a smile.

"What's going on over there?" Teto whispered and raised an eyebrow. "No idea" replied Iroha.

"Should we go ask?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Len-kun, what's wrong?" Iroha asked sweetly. Miku whispered the situation in Iroha's ear. The hello kitty addict instantly filled with rage.

"NERU AKITA!" Iroha screeched and rushed to find the blonde haired girl.

"Iroha wait! No!" Teto yelled and chased after her completely pissed off friend.

"NERUUU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"No Iroha! Control yourself!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOUUU!"

"Iroha wait nooooo!"

"DIE DIE DIEEE!"

"Iroha please calm down -!"

"GYA! Stop you it Iroha your going to hurt someone!"

"THAT'S THE POINT! NOW LET GO OF ME TETO!"

"Neverrrr!"

"I FOUND HER! COME HERE NERU!"

"GYA! Iroha stop! Get off me you fucking psycho!" Neru yelled as she was tackled to the ground by Iroha.

"How dare you kiss Mikuo when he loves you!" Iroha yelled as she hit Neru repeatedly.

"Oh dear," Teto sighed while panting from trying to catch Iroha.

"What!" Neru yelled trying to shove Iroha off.

"Iroha-Chama Stop!" Miku yelled once Rin, Len, and she caught up with the currently raging Iroha. She picked the girl up with all her strength and tossed her aside.

Neru quickly took advantage of this and picked up and dusted herself off.

"Now… what the hell is going on?" Neru yelled in all of their faces. "I'd like to know the same thing." Mikuo added.

"You little- Are you that blind? Len li- mmmhhh…" Iroha's screams were silenced as a pair of hands clumped over her mouth.

"Apparently Iroha had too much to drink and got drunk." Len explained feverishly.

"That's right! I'll take Iroha-chama home now." Miku smiled and quickly dragged Iroha away. Neru sweat dropped.

"Well it's getting late, see you later Neru-chan~!" Mikuo gave Neru a quick peck on the cheek before running off inside. Len's blood boiled in jealousy at the action.

"C'mon Len we gotta get home before Haku kills someone." Neru yawned.

"Okay!" Len cheered enthusiastically. He had had enough drama for one night and his body desperately craved sleep.

He slyly slid his hand in Neru's. Neru stared at him with wide eyes. "What? Friends hold hands right?" Len beamed.

Neru turned her head to hide her blush. "I guess so." She replied.

The ride home was silent. What made it really interesting, Len never let go of Neru's hand. Neru didn't mind though, in fact she liked it. His hand was so warm and loving. But of course Neru convinced herself that she didn't like him holding her hand, even though it wasn't true.

"My hand is sweaty, let go." Neru snarled when she reached the doorstep. She didn't want Haku jumping to conclusions again.

"Okay" Len replied flatly and leisurely dropped her hand. "Thanks" Neru blushed and fumbled to open the door.

Neru's hands shook so violently she could not get the key in the hole. Her constant shaking was not caused by cold but anxiety, a usual feeling whenever she was around Len.

"Here let me help you" Len said his warm breath traveled down her back causing her hand shake even more. The keys fell to the ground.

"I got it" they said in unison. They bent down to reach for the key only to have their head collide painfully.

"Ouch Len! Geez you…" She cut off by two blue eyes staring intently by her. Len's cerulean orbs shone beautifully in the moonlight.

Circular blue eyes were blanketed by Len's eye lids. He leaned in shyly. Neru blushed and did the same thing. Neru could feel Len's tropical warm breath upon her face. The feeling was blissful.

Unfortunately, before their desiring lips could even touch, the door opened revealing snow haired women.

"Oh, hi guys. What are you doing sitting out here? Come inside." She replied unaware of the situation.

"Haku, you moron" Neru grumbled under her breath. "Eh! What did I do  
>now?" Haku asked in bewilderment.<p>

Len sighed. "Nothing Haku-San, good night" Len shook his head and walked to his room.

"Geez what's their problem?"

**~O~**

Len walked up the stairs that quietly creaked under him. He glanced at the familiar yellow and decided to gently knock on it. "Come in," Neru called.

"What do you want now?" Neru snarled as she realized the knocker was Len. Len crawled in bed with her.

"Nothing much." he replied looking at his reflection in Neru's eyes. Neru sighed. "Then get out if you don't anything to say." Neru sat up and pointed to the door.

"Are you really dating that Mikuo guy?" Len ignored her.

"First off, it's it any of _your_ business; second, yes I am." Neru crossed her arms over  
>her chest.<p>

"Oh" Len sighed and looked down. "Why do you care?" Neru asked.

"No reason, congratulations." Len sighed and headed for the door. "Good night" He whispered and continued walking to his room. 

"Geez what a weirdo" Neru said and lay back down on her soft, yellow bed. 'I don't know what I saw in that idiot.' Neru thought and went to sleep.

**~O~**

It was a sunny Saturday and the time was currently 8:00 AM. Neru and Len were still in deep slumber, but Haku was having a secret meeting with Iroha and Teto. "

She still loves him I know it!" Iroha yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"I think you're right Iroha, last night I saw them sitting on the doorstep with their faces really close. I think they were about kiss." Haku replied with a nod of agreement.

"I knew it! She still loves him!" Teto squealed with hearts in her eyes. "Ssh Teto! We don't want to wake them up." Iroha warned. "Sorry"

"Anyways, how do we make Neru realize she loves Len?" Haku asked. The three girls fell silent.

"I got it!" Iroha shouted. "Really? What is it" Teto asked with excitement running threw her veins.

"Len realized he loves Neru when he got jealous of Mikuo, right?"

"Yeah" Teto replied.

"What's your point" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Well if we get someone to pretend to fall in love with Len, it'll make Neru jealous then she'll realize she loves him…" 

"And they'll fall madly in love!" Teto finished.

"Exactly!" Iroha chirped and danced with Teto and chanted Len plus Neru.

"Ahem, I hate to burst your bubble but who are we going to get to pretend fall in love with Len." Haku asked. Iroha and Teto seized their chanting and dancing.

"Hmm, good question." Iroha replied and tapped her forehead with her index finger.

"We can't use me since we have Piko, not you, Teto and certainly not Haku" Iroha stated.

"Not Miku and Rin" Teto added.

"Hmm…" The three hummed. "Well ladies looks like we're going to have to pull out the big guns" Iroha sighed.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" Teto gasped.

"No Teto" Haku sigh, amazed by Teto's stupidity.

"It's a figure of speech silly" Iroha laughed. "Oh, I knew that" Teto said blushing with embarrassment.

"What I meant was, we're going to have to call…her" Iroha's face sealed with austere.

Teto gasped, "You don't mean…" 

"Sadly yes Teto" Iroha said with a sigh.

"But Neru would kill us!" Teto shrieked, thinking of the unspeakable horrors that Neru would do to them if they brought her to their house. 

"I know Teto, but it'll all be worth it when they get together." Iroha replied and gave a reassuring smile.

"Haku do you have her number?" Iroha asked.

"Yes, I'll give her a call." Haku sighed. 'Neru's going to flip' she thought.

Neru woke up around noon and heard many voices, but one she didn't recognize. The voice was very nostalgic and for some reason it made her angry.

Neru raised an eyebrow on her unknown anger and continued down the stairs. "Hey guys, what's-" Neru gasped. The guest smirked and rose from her chair.

"Why hello sister dear." she laughed.

"Lily?"

**Welp that's all folks! Well Lily is Neru's half sister. I really like Lily, and I think she needs more love; including Iroha. Anyways I hope guys liked both chapters. Review?**

**UPDATED NOTE: GOD DAMN IT THIS TOOK FOREVER TO EDIT! This is the longest fanfiction/chapter I have written. 34 FREAKING PAGES! It went from 14 to 34 and I still don't like it! **

**Motivation left: -3%**

**How tied I am: 2000000%**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN, GONEM, GOMEN! I've been school supply shopping! I had to buy a whole new wardrobe and junk for school. Let me tell you, SCARIEST EXPERIENCE EVER! Everyone was yelling screaming, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT! Or "GIVE ME THAT! I SAW IT FIRST!" My mom nearly got in a fist fight for a box of color pencils. Everyone was pushing and shoving! And this over weight lady knocked me over and I got stepped on! I am so tired. I probably would have quit if someone hadn't called me a 4 AM telling me, I quote: " GET YOUR ASS ON THE COMPUTER AND FINISH THIS FAN FICTION OR I'LL KILL YOU!" (Yes, thank you, Kat LOL) So I swore to myself I'd finish this. Lord knows I don't I don't want a beating from Kit-Kat. So please enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's boring and short. FORGIVE ME!**

**~O~**

Lily!" Neru screeched once she managed to catch her breath that stolen from at the sight of her sister.

Lily smirked as she rose from her chair. "My, my Neru you haven't changed at bit," Lily said, pinching her younger sister's cheeks.

"Don't touch me wench," Neru snapped and swatted her hand away.

"Now what the hell are you doing here" Neru shouted in the most hateful manner possible. Lily smirked once more.

"What's wrong Neru? Can't I visit my favorite little sister" the older sibling chuckled.

"I'm your only sister, idiot. Now tell me the real reason why you're here" Neru  
>frowned.<p>

"I'm telling the truth dear sister. I just came to see how you're doing. Is that a crime" Lily smiled mischievously.

"I know you have some kind of motive behind your little visit Lily, and I am going to find out. In the mean time stay away from me" Neru snarled and walked in the kitchen to eat lunch.

Iroha, Teto, and Haku all sighed while an amused smirk danced on Lily's lips.

**~O~**

Len sat up from his cozy bed as rubbed his eyes groggily. His blue spheres danced over to clock that read 12:18.

'I guess I was worn out from Miku-chan's party' he thought.

He sprang from his bed and strolled into the bathroom. The blonde haired male striped his clothes leaped into the shower. He thoroughly washed off nervous sweats from the day before and shut off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a clean towel and dried himself. He dried and brushed his unruly mane and finally slipped on his outfit for the day.

He shuffled into his room to amend his chaotic bed. Once the task was completed, the banana lover walked down stairs.

The usually loud and fussy apartment was unusually quite except for one voice Len was not familiar with.

"And you know what that bastard Kaito did? He… My, my who do we have here" Lily smiled as Len walked into the kitchen.

"Lily this is Len Kagamine, Len this is Neru's sister, Lily Akita." Teto smiled and politely introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily-san. I didn't know Neru had a sister" Len smiled and addressed the woman respectfully.

"I wish I didn't," Neru bitterly grumbled. Len frowned at Neru's rude comment.

"Don't mind her Len-kun, she's just a bit surprised that her big sister is here and she doesn't know how to show her excitement" the older blonde explained.

"I'm not excited to see that blonde haired hussy" Neru exclaimed and stormed  
>to her bedroom. They all flinched when loud slam radiated from Neru's door.<p>

"Oh my, that girl is really something" Lily sighed and walked to the living while Iroha and Teto followed.

"Hey Haku-San" Len whispered once the girls disappeared into the living room.

"Yes Len-kun?" Haku whispered back.

"Why does Neru hate Lily-San so much" Len asked; making sure the others wouldn't hear him.

Haku sighed. "Neru doesn't hate Lily, Len-kun. Neru is just a bit jealous of Lily. Would you like to hear the story?" Len nodded in reply.

"When Neru was born father left her and mother alone. They had very little money and had no choice but to like an old apartment. When Neru was six her mother became very ill. Because they were so destitute, Neru's mother could not afford a doctor." Haku sighed. Len nodded in interest.

Haku continued, "When Neru was seven her passed away and Neru was forced to live with her father, his wife and daughter and son, Nero and Lily. Even through her new family was wealthy; Neru's life wasn't much better worse you could say." Len swallowed the lump that gradually forming in throat.

"Neru's was treated like a slave in the Akita family. She had to cook her own meals,  
>clean, and many other chores. Lily was Neru's fathers favorite. He showered her with gifts and took her on the most amazing trips. Neru hated Lily for that. Her father never really cared for Nero, that's why they're so close. Her father hated Neru. He never bought Neru school supplies, no clothes, and she wanted food, she had buy and cook it herself. Lily never got in trouble. He'd always blame Neru for everything."<p>

"That's terrible!" Len squeaked. Haku nodded in agreement. "Well what about Neru's step mother? Did she treat Neru well?'

Haku shook her head sadly, "Her step mother never cared for any of the children. All she wanted was money. That's the reason she was nice to Lily" Haku sighed.

"Neru has had a hard life, but she's strong. That's why I admire the most" Haku smiled. Len was shocked by this information. He had no idea Neru had such a hard life.

"That's amazing, thank you for telling me Haku-San" Len said and gave a small smile.

"No problem" Haku smiled. 

Len got up from his seat and walked to the living room. "Oh Len-kun" Haku called as Len stood in the door frame.

"Yes?"

"You didn't hear this from me" Haku winked. Len smiled. "Hear what" He laughed and walked to the living room.

'I wonder how Neru is doing' Len thought and glanced at the stairs. 'Maybe I should check on her' he smiled at what her reaction might be. 

As strolled over to stairs, someone grabbed his arm."Where are you going, Len-kun" Lily breathed, her breath traveled down his back making the blonde boy flinch and turn around.

Lily laughed, "I'm sorry, did I scared you" the blonde woman whispered seductively.

"N-No, I'm fine" Len smiled nervously.

"Oh, well you never answered my answered my question."

"What question" Len asked densely. Lily laughed. "Where are you going, silly?"

"Oh! Ha ha! Sorry" Len scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm making your sister isn't killing anyone up there" Len laughed.

"Good looking out Len-kun. Alright I'll let you get to it" Lily smirked. "See you later" she whispered his ear and walked away, leaving Len blushing madly. Len continued up the stairs and reached Neru's bedroom door. 

"Go away lily" Neru yelled as soft knock reached her ears.

"Its Len" he called back. Neru sighed; she really didn't want to see anyone. But Len was better than Lily. "Come on in" she said half heartily.

"Thanks" Len said as crawled in bed with Neru and lay on his side

"You okay?" Len asked his eyes full of genuine concern.

"Psh, why wouldn't I be" Neru scoffed. Len sighed.

"I know you're lying" he replied. Neru rolled her eyes. "Well someone told me about your childhood, you know with Lily and your father" Len said trying his best not reveal the person who told him.

"It was Haku, wasn't it? Damn that woman! Always telling my business! I am going to kill that…"

"I'm sorry" Len whispered sadly.

Neru blushed, "Wha-What?"

"I'm sorry" Len repeated. "F-f-for what?" 

"Your dad shouldn't have treated you like that! You deserve to be treated like a princess and nothing less!" Len shouted as crimson blush ate away at his skin. 

Neru's blush intensified. She never heard such words before. "D-Don't say such silly things" Neru sat up trying to cover blush.

"It's the truth", Len protested and Neru's blush deepened. Silence fogged the Neru's bedroom until, "Thanks, no one has ever said that to me before, so thanks."

Len's eyes filled with amusement. "You're welcome, Nerrrruu", he cooed. 

"Shut up idiot!" Neru yelled with a visible blush on her face. Len laughed and yelled, "Ahaha, you're blushing! Cute," Neru blush deepened.

"Shut up, y-you stupid idiot!"

Len laughed on, "Ahaha! Neru you're too funny!"

"If you don't zip your trap, I'll hit you!"

"Ahaha!"

Obviously her threats weren't working so she did the alternative, pouting. She crossed a legs and arms and turned her back to Len.

After noticing this, Len's laughter died down slightly. "I'm sorry" Len said as he tried to the giggles in his voice.

Neru stuck her nose into the air. Len smirked, 'cute' he thought. "I just thought you were funny." Neru turned her head to look at him. 

Neru thick eyebrows knit together. "What was so funny, exactly", she questioned.

Len contemplated on Neru's question before replying, "Well it's just that such a tsundere!"

Neru gaped. "I am not", Neru protested. 

"Yes you are!"

Neru rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said. Neru yawned before lying down in her bed. "Sleepy?" Len asked.

"Uh-huh" She yawned again. "Alrighty, well see you later" Len smiled and got up.

"Whatever, just leave" Neru yelled slightly and closed her eyes. Len giggled and closed the door.

Neru sighed. 'Bout time he left' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

**~O~**

Buzzzzzzz…Buzzzzzzz…Buzzzzz…

The low buzzing noise pierced Neru's sensitive ears. Neru's lifted up her eyelids that blanketed her golden orbs. She noticed her phone vibrating softly on her nightstand. Neru rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from its resting placed.

"Hello?" Neru grumbled into the receiver.

"Hey Neru, its Haku, I just called to let you know that I'm at work. Be nice to Lily", Haku informed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Neru repined. "I mean it Neru" Haku chided sternly.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be nice, geez" Neru groaned.

"Good girl. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Alright Bye"

Neru looked at the time, 7:25 PM.

Neru yawned and attempted to fall back asleep but the blonde was restless. Neru groaned and cursed Haku's name for waking her up. Deciding to get, Neru hopped out of bed and tip toed down stairs.

"You finally woke up, huh?" A voice announced from the couch. Neru rolled her eyes at Len.

"Where's Lily?" Neru snapped. 

"She said she had an errand to run" Len replied, subconsciously flicking through various channels on the television.

Neru scoffed. "Probably out doing every guy in the club she's at."

"You shouldn't say things like that about your sister" Len frowned. "Psh! It's the truth! She's a whore and will always be a whore."

Len sighed at Neru's stubbornness, "Whatever."

As if on cue, Lily burst through the door. "I'm baaaaaccckk " she sang. "And I brought groceries" She danced around and set them on the table.

"Why are you so happy did? Did you get lucky with a rich guy" Neru asked dryly.

Lily's lips formed in a smirk. "No, not yet" she replied.

"Tramp" Neru muttered at her sister's comment.

"The reason I'm happy because I'm making special dinner!" Lily grinned. "Let me guess, Whore on a stick" Neru snickered. Len sighed at Neru's childish antics.

"What are you making, Lily-san" Len asked the frustrated Lily. "I'm making my world famous, Oden!" Lily replied and gave a cocky smile.

**(AN: Oden is a nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, boiled over many hours in a soya sauce based soup.) **

"It's July why we are eating Oden?" Neru asked. "I had a craving" Lily smiled.

"Sounds delicious, I haven't had oden in a while" Len smiled. 'Cute smile' Lily thought to herself and smiled. "Trust me; it'll be the best oden you've ever tasted!" She grinned.

"What the hell is this?" Neru asked, as she held up a box of condoms. Lily blushed madly and quickly snatched them, stuffed it in her purse. 

"See Len? I told you she was a whore. I'm going to leave before a catch an STD or something" Neru commented and left the kitchen; leaving Lily mortified and furious.

Len shook his head at the two blondes. "I do not have an STD!" Lily huffed and stomped out of the kitchen. Len sighed once more and followed her.

'Who does she think she is calling me a whore? That little…ugh! She's lucky I'm here on a mission or I…' Lily thought and then it hit her. 

'The mission! I forgot I'm supposed to be flirting with this kid.' Lily's eyes darted over to Len, who was innocently watching TV.

'He's kind of cute. I could have some fun with this' Lily thought and smirked and left to prepare the oden.

**~O~**

"Wow Lily, the oden looks amazing~!" Len shouted in delight while Neru rolled her  
>eyes in distaste.<p>

"Mmmmhh…Delicious!" Len squealed. "I've had had better" Neru grumbled. In truth, Neru actually loved the oden, best she's ever had. But she'd never admit that to her sworn enemy. Lily smirked when she  
>caught Neru show a face of delight.<p>

"So when is Haku getting back?" Lily asked.

"She usually works from five to one" Len replied

"In the morning?"

"No one in the afternoon, yes one in the morning!" Neru snapped

"What does she do for a living" Lily asked, ignoring her sister's comment.

"She's a bartender" Len replied, stuffing an egg in his mouth. "Interesting"  
>Lily smirked mischievously. She made a mental note to go there after Len and Neru get together. Maybe she could get a discount on drinks.<p>

"Len-kun, you have a little sauce on your face" Lily informed, with an unnoticed glint in her eye. Before Len could reach for a napkin, Lily stroked her finger across his cheek. She licked the sauce off her finger and flashed him a mildly seductive smirk.

Len blushed at the action. Neru frowned, violently stabbing her egg with her chopsticks.

Lily noticed her sister's actions and smirked. 'This is going to be an interesting  
>week' Lily thought with a smirk.<p>

**I hate this freaking fan fiction, LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, I freaking hate school. Because of it I haven't got to update this. Gomen-sai, for such a long time. School and all really get in the way, you know. ^^'' Anyways this chapter is kind of stupid, so forgive me! I'm currently writing the next chapter, so hang tight. Enjoy~!**

"Alright Lily gotten any progress?"

"Why yes, I met this really cute guy at this club he…"

"Not that! I mean with Neru and Len!"

"Oh them, well not really"

"Lily! You're here to get Neru and Len together, not flirting with guys!" Iroha shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"Geez, will you shut up? Who are you, my mother?" Lily said sarcastically while rolling her blue eyes. Haku rolled her eyes at Lily's comment.

"Look Lily, we need you to focus so we can get Neru and Len together." Teto said rubbing her temples, becoming frustrated with Lily.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll the mission done geez. Now if you don't excuse me I have a roll of ones and there's a new strip club that just opened up. Bye~!" Lily squealed and raced out the door.

"Wench," The three girls murmured as Lily slammed the front door.

"Do you guys really think Lily is going to help get them together?" Teto asked.

"No, she's too busy doing every guy in Japan." Iroha said with a loud sigh. "But it's worth a shot." Haku added, also sighing.

"I guess."

**~O~**

Len shut his eyes tightly to obstruct the 8 AM sun that shone brightly in his face. He reluctantly got up and closed his egg shelled colored curtains.

The blonde male hopped back into his bed and pulled the covers up to his nose. Unfortunately the blonde unable to retrieve the sleep he desired. With nothing better to do, Len hopped out of bed and trudged to bathroom to shower.

Neru woke up at eight also. This was also unusual for her because Neru Akita was known for sleeping in. She thought about going back to sleep, but she decided against the notion.

She did not hear the shower running and Len usually did not wake until eleven, so she might as well get up and get dressed. She got up and grabbed her clothes that she would wear for today and went to the bathroom.

She grabbed the knob, turned it, and pushed open the door. She gasped as she found out she was not alone in the bathroom. In front of her was Len Kagamine completely naked and exposed.

The two stared at each other in total shock for God knows how long.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU, PLAYBOY!" Neru screamed before slamming the door and racing downstairs.

She witnessed everything. Not a single body part was unseen. Neru blushed a deep shade of red as sweat poured from her forehead. "You idiot playboy!" she  
>shouted and blushed deeper as images flooded back in her head.<p>

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Lily asked, walking down stairs in her skimpy black robe.

"None of your business wench!" Neru squeaked, her blush becoming even more noticeable.

Lily smirked. "Why, you're blushing dear sister." Neru stared at her with wide eyes  
>and retreated to her bedroom, double checking that the door was locked.<p>

She flopped on her yellow bed and buried her face in her soft, fuzzy pillow. She violently thrashed her bed unkempt bed repeatedly before finally noticing her actions were useless and flipping open her phone.

"Yo" Iroha spoke into the phone. "We need to talk, call Teto and I'll meet you at your place." Neru said quickly and nervously.

She didn't really want to tell the psychotic hello kitty addict, Iroha and the pink haired clueless idiot, Teto. But she had to tell someone.

"Okay? Are you alright Neru? You seem…" But before Iroha finish her sentence Neru shut her phone. She threw on her clothes, not bothering to take a shower and rushed downstairs.

Unfortunately for Haku, who was slowly making her way down the stairs, was violently shoved and fell flat on her face. Haku yelped in pain at her now busted lip and slightly blackened eye.

"Oh my gosh, Haku-San are you alright?" Len asked, rushing over to the blob that was apparently Haku.

"Neru! You nearly killed Haku!" Lily yelled. "Shut up I'm in a hurry!"

Neru yelled, slightly surprised at her sister for actually caring instead of laughing her head off.

"Besides, Haku's strong. She'll be okay, right Haku?" Neru scoffed. "I guess so." Haku said finally regaining her shape.

Len and Neru looked at each other and quickly looked away. Haku and Lily each raised an eyebrow.

"I'm leaving now! Bye!" Neru shouted and rushed out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked and turned to Len who blushing beet red. 

She raised another eyebrow and left to go to the kitchen and Haku followed.

**~O~**

Neru finally reached Iroha's, panting. She knocked on the door and Piko answered. He frowned as he glanced at the vocaloid.

"Are you here to hurt Iroha-Chan again?" Ice dripped from the Piko's tone of voice.

"Move out of the way, Chiko. I need to talk to Iroha." Neru scoffed, trying to shove him out of the way.

"It's Piko and answer my question." He growled, his patience running thin.

"I don't care what your name is! Let me in! Don't make shove my fist down your throat, because I'll do it!" Neru yelled and tried to shove the colorless boy aside again.

"It's okay Piko-kun, she can come inside. She has something important tell me." Iroha explained soothingly while she pet his head like a cat. He purred with delight and stepped aside.

Neru stepped in, stomping on Piko's foot in the process. "Ow! What was  
>that for?" He yelped, holding his throbbing foot in his hand jumping on the other.<p>

"Ooops," Neru spat sarcastically and walked into Iroha's bedroom. 

"Iroha, your boyfriend is a brat." Neru sighed as she plopped on Iroha's "Hello Kitty" bean bag chair.

"Be nice." Iroha sighed and joined Neru in another bean bag chair. "Where's the idiot?" Neru asked and looked around the room.

Iroha knew who she meant. "She's in the bathroom." Iroha informed her. On cue, the flushing sound of a toilet was heard a toilet flush along footsteps walking towards them.

"Hiya Guys!" Teto squealed and gave Iroha and Neru each a hug.

"Get away from me." Neru grumbled as Teto extended her arms towards her. She  
>pouted and sat next Iroha.<p>

"So Neru, why did you call us over?" Teto asked. Neru blushed deeply while squirming in her seat.

"Well…um, I…" Neru stuttered and fidgeted around some more. Iroha and Teto looked at other, both wearing a concerned look.

"Hey Neru, are you alright?" Iroha asked the flustered blonde.

"Gya! Never mind, I'm going home!" Neru shouted and made her way over to Iroha's ruby red door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Teto and Iroha exclaimed, grabbed Neru's wrists, and yanked her backwards.

"You're not leaving until; you tell us what's wrong." Iroha yelled menacingly, and quickly locked her door. Neru gulped in fear, sat back down.

"Well are you going to say something?" Iroha asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I SAW LEN NAKED!" Neru yelled and hid face behind her knees. There was a long pause before Teto spoke up.

"Was he hot?"

"TETO!"

"Sorry"

"It was so embarrassing! I can't even look at him without blushing!" Neru cried in frustration and buried her head in her knees.

"What did you do after you saw him, um nude?" Iroha asked awkwardly.

"I called him a playboy and ran away screaming." Neru mumbled from behind her knees.

"What? Why on earth did you do that, idiot?" Iroha shouted and violently kicked the blonde in the head.

"Ouch!" She wailed and winced at Iroha's strength.

"Why did you do that crazy?" Neru snapped at Iroha's random attack.

"Because Neru shouldn't have said that, you probably hurt his feelings!" Iroha roared.

Neru raised one of her thick eyebrows, "Why would that upset Len?"

Iroha ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Neru really gave blondes a bad name.

"Wouldn't that upset you if your said crush that?" She shouted, annoyed at her dense friend.

"Crush? What crush?" Neru asked, oblivious of what Iroha was trying to say

Losing her last ounce of patience, Iroha screamed into Neru's baffled face, "You idiot! Isn't it obvious? Len likes you!"

Neru was shocked. Len liked her? "What?" Neru asked in total shock.

"That's it! COME HERE NERU!" Iroha roared and pounced on Neru like a tiger.

"Gya! Iroha stop, you'll hurt her!" Teto shouted, trying to pull Iroha off of Neru. But it was no use. Iroha was kitty cat mode, as Haku put it.

"Get off me, you over grown cat!" Neru screamed and shoved Iroha away with all her strength.

"Iroha-Chan, are you all right?" Piko shouted as he came bursting through the door. Unfortunately for Piko, he was caught in the middle of Iroha's fury. As Iroha swung her fist at the blonde vocaloid, Neru quickly ducked and the punch hit Piko right in the face.

Piko fell to the ground with swollen jaw and slight concussion from the impact from  
>the floor.<p>

"Piko-kun!" Iroha screamed and rushed to her white haired lover.

"Oh my god, look Iroha! His head is bleeding!" Teto screamed.

"Piko-kun can you hear me?" Iroha asked, shaking him violently.

"Yeah, I can hear you Iroha-chan." Piko answered groggily. "I'm so sorry Piko-kun!"

Neru took that chance and quickly snuck out. When she was far enough she sat down at a nearby bench. She didn't feel like going home so she flipped open her phone and scrolled down to Mikuo's name.

Neru: Let's hang.

**Aww Neru you're so ungrateful! Do you know how many fangirls would kill to see Len Kagamine naked? /shot**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gah , sorry it so long. School and all, you know. Well I refused to give this up so this is the last chapter. It's not as kick ass as I wanted it to be, but hey. It comes pretty damn close. Hope you guys like the ending. Don't forget to review. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes ( _ _||) Enjoy~!**

Mikuo! How does this look?" Miku yelled to her older brother, Mikuo.  
>"Its looks fine Miku, just like the other 14 shirts you have shown<br>me," Mikuo sighed.

"Are you just saying that because you want to leave," Miku asked  
>raising her thin, teal eyebrow. "No of course not," Mikuo grumbled<br>sarcastically. Miku frowned, "Well if you're going to be like that, you  
>can leave."<p>

"Really? Thanks, bye sis," Mikuo yelled and ran out of the store.  
>"Wait, I didn't mean that" Miku yelled as Mikuo ran like hell. She<br>sighed, "Damn useless brother," she grumbled and continued her shopping.

Mikuo stopped to rest at a nearby fountain once he was far enough from  
>Miku. He heard is phone ringing. 'Probably Miku', he thought but he<br>flipped it open anyways. He was thrilled to see it was Neru's number  
>and not his sister's.<p>

Neru: Let's hang.

Mikuo: ok where are you?

Neru: In the park by the duck pond

Mikuo: ok, be there in a sec :D

Neru: ok :)

Mikuo closed his phone and dashed over to the park. 'Yes! I'm gonna  
>get to see Neru-chan!' He thought and ran over to the blonde cell phone<br>lover. Surprisingly she wasn't texting, she was in deep thought about  
>Len and Mikuo.<p>

"Hello Neru-chan," Mikuo cooed and hugged her tight. "Oh, hi Mikuo"  
>Neru sighed. Mikuo thought he heard a little disappointment in her<br>voice, but he then decided against it. He plopped next to her and gave  
>her a kiss on the cheek. Neru blushed violently, "W-Why did you do that?"<p>

Mikuo smiled, "Because I wanted to." Neru's frown deepened, "So, you  
>just can't go around kissing people!"<p>

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!

"Who says I can't?"

Neru sighed and rubbed her temples. "Can we go now," Neru sighed,  
>already irraritated by Mikuo. Why couldn't he be more mature like Len?<br>"Sure, where do want to go," Mikuo smiled, standing up. "I don't know,  
>are you hungry" Neru sighed again.<p>

"Starving," Mikuo replied, rubbing his stomach. Neru smiled, Mikuo  
>looked cute doing that. "Good let's go," Neru said and stood up.<br>"Where are we going," Mikuo asked. "You'll know when we get there"  
>Neru said and grabbed Mikuo's hand, and Mikuo squeezed back.<p>

The two walked in silence, until they reached a small ice-cream shop.  
>"Oooh, ice-cream," Mikuo shouted, as his eyes turned into giant, golden<br>stars and quickly dragged himself and Neru inside.

"Welcome to…Oh my goodness, Neru!" A woman a with long pink hair  
>exclaimed. Neru's eyes widen," Luka?"<p>

"Yep, how are you Hun," Luka asked, giving Neru a tight hug. "Just  
>fine, how are you and Gakupo" Neru asked, and Luka's face soured. "You<br>mean my dumbass husband?" Neru gasped, "You too got married," She  
>exclaimed.<p>

Luka nodded, "Yea that idiot proposed, and for some reason I said yes,"  
>Luka huffed. "Um, congratulations" Neru smiled awkwardly. "Enough about<br>that moron, who this handsome devil," Luka smiled at Mikuo, who made  
>question mark hovering over his head. "This is my um, friend, Mikuo,"<br>Neru hesitated. Luka smirked, "I see, your _friend_" Luka said,  
>making air quotes around the word friend.<p>

"Its not like that," Neru protested. "Sure, whatever you say, my  
>little Naru-chan," Luka cooed and patted the younger girl's head. "I<br>told you not call me that," Neru growled and swatted her hand away.  
>Luka laughed.<p>

"Luka! Come on and help us wash the dishes! It's not your break yet,"  
>A girl with green hair yelled from the kitchen. Luka sighed, "Yes<br>Sonika-san! Oh well, it was nice seeing you again, Neru Chan," Luka  
>said as she swiftly took out a marker. "Here's my number. Call around<br>me around 8:00, that's when I leave this dump" Luka whispered,  
>scribbling her number on Neru's arm.<p>

"I heard that," Sonika called from the kitchen. Luka rolled her eyes,  
>"Keep in touch, Neru-Chan" Luka smiled and dashed to the kitchen. "I<br>will, bye Luka," Neru waved. "Who was that," Mikuo asked Neru. "That  
>was Luka, she was used to babysit me when I was little," Neru<br>explained and walked over to cash register.

Neru ordered a vanilla cone and Mikuo ordered leek flavored. Neru  
>raised an eyebrow at Mikuo's ice-cream. It was a dark green color and<br>had leek pieces on it and smelled like onions. "I can't believe you're  
>eating that," Neru said, wrinkling her nose at the smell from the<br>ice-cream cone. "Why," Mikuo asked, taking another lick at his ice-cream.

"It's green," Neru said, looking a little green herself. "so is  
>passé ice-cream," Mikuo replied. "Yea, but that looks like the color<br>of dead grass," Neru said. Mikuo just shrugged and went back to  
>eating. Neru sighed, Mikuo was so weird. (AN: This is Neru thoughts<br>not mine. Green ice-cream is aweshum!)

"Hurry up and finish, you're so slow" Mikuo whined, already done with  
>his icecream. "Yea, I'm finished" Neru yelled and stood up. "Where do<br>you want to go now," Mikuo asked as they left the shop. Neru shrugged,  
>"Want to go to the mall."<p>

Mikuo paled, "NO THANK YOU," he yelled, thinking what his sister would  
>do if she found him; especially with Neru. "Why not," Neru asked,<br>cocking her head to the side. (AN: that's what my dog does whenever  
>I'm talking to myself XD) "No reason," Mikuo replied, but more in the<br>form a question. "Well if you don't want to go to the mall, then where  
>do you want to go," Neru sighed. She really needed to go to the mall<br>to get a new case for her phone.

Mikuo looked around and smiled, "The arcade!" Neru's mouth fell open;  
>the arcade out of all places. (AN: Once again, Neru's thought's not<br>mine. I love arcades especially Chucky Cheeses and I'm 14 XD) "There's  
>no way going in there to play games with some pervy, old otakus," Neru<br>said, wrinkling her nose.

Mikuo frowned, "Otaku's aren't so bad, Gumi's an otaku; is she old and  
>pervy?" Neru's eyes widen, "Gumi's an otaku?"<p>

"Ooops, I probably shouldn't have said that out loud," Mikuo blushed.  
>"Anyways, c'mon let's go," Mikuo said and grabbed Neru's arm. Neru<br>stared in horror, as millions of otaku's swarmed around her. "Wow a  
>girl," One yelled. "Can I have your number," Another yelled. "Will you<br>sleep with me," another one yelled out.

"Arggh, GET AWAY FROM ME," Neru roared and fought her way through the  
>crowd. "Stop," Mikuo yelled and held up his hand, which seized the<br>yelling and grabbing. "She's with me," Mikuo warned and pulled Neru  
>into a side hug; which caused her to blush. The otaku's groaned and<br>walked away.

"Thanks," Neru said quietly. Mikuo smiled, "you're welcome, now let's  
>try out those games."<p>

"Damn it," Neru yelled, as she lost, again. "That's eight times in a  
>row," Mikuo cheered. "Tch. Whatever, I don't care anyways," Neru<br>grumbled and walked away. As she was walking away, something caught  
>her eye. A plush bear, holding a heart that said 'I love you' on it.<p>

"That's the bear I got for Len," Neru thought aloud, remembering the  
>time where she and Len went to the carnival. "It was at the ball toss,<br>he kept missing, so I did it for him. Then the guy gave me a panda  
>that said I love you," Neru continued, while Mikuo just stood and<br>listened.

"I told him it was just friendship kind of an I love you and he  
>laughed and we went home," Neru finished, still not taking her eyes<br>off the bear. "Neru," Mikuo spoke up and Neru turned around. "You love  
>him, don't you," He said quietly.<p>

That did then, tears leaked down Neru's face. Mikuo's eyes widen, and  
>rushed to her side. "Yes, yes I do. I don't know if he loves me back;<br>I mean Iroha said he does but I don't know for sure," She sobbed and  
>Mikuo frowned.<p>

He violently shoved her away, and stood up. "What the hell are you  
>here then," Mikuo yelled, causing everyone to stop and listen. "Who<br>cares if he doesn't love you back, you'll never know until you try,"  
>Mikuo yelled. Neru's eyes widen, "But... But" Mikuo put his finger on<br>her lips. "You'll never know until you try," He whispered, and flashed  
>a bright smile.<p>

"I'm sorry Mikuo," Neru said looking down. "For what," He asked  
>raising an eyebrow. "Because you're so awesome and sweet and you're<br>chasing a girl who doesn't love you in that way" Neru sighed. Mikuo  
>rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's okay, really. Know go ahead<br>tell, Glen or whatever his name is , that you love him."

Neru laughed, "Its Len and thank you Mikuo," She smiled and stood up.  
>She gave a quick peck and ran off, "Thank you Mikuo," she called.<br>Everyone in the arcade clapped. "You did a good thing bro," Leon said  
>from behind, and slapped Mikuo's back. "Thanks man," Mikuo smiled and<br>went back to playing games.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Len Haku and Lily were in the living  
>room watching a pointless romantic comedy. 'I wonder where Neru is,'<br>Len thought to himself and glanced at the clock. There was a loud  
>knock on the door. 'That must be her.'<p>

Haku stood up to answer, but it was violently kicked down; making the  
>door fall right on top of Haku. "LEEENNN," A blonde screamed, and<br>tackled him to the ground. "Rin," Len asked, looking to girls eyes.  
>His eyes widened when saw that they were fill with salty tears.<p>

"Len you were right! Everyone was right about him," She screamed.  
>"Right about who," Len asked getting up and leading Rin over to the<br>couch. "Kaito! You guys were right, he was playing me," Rin sobbed.

"You mean that playboy, Kaito," Lily spoke up. Rin turned her  
>attention to Lily. "Yea, you know him," she asked. "Tch. Wish I<br>didn't. That bastard took everything I had, including my virginty",  
>Lily grumbled. Rin eyes filled with more water and sobbed some more.<br>"Sssh, it's okay Rin," Len said soothingly and patted her head.

"I'm such idiot," Rin groaned in between sobs. "No you're not Rin, you  
>didn't know," Len said. "I know, but I should have believed you and<br>Neru and everyone else who said he was using me."

"Everything is alright Rin. He'll get what he deserves one day," Len  
>replied and gave the girl a tight hug.<p>

… … …

Neru reached her apartment and noticed that the door was kicked down.  
>'What happened to our door?' She then noticed that Haku was under it<br>and Lily was poking her with a fork. "What are you doing," Neru  
>frowned. Lily looked up at Neru, "trying to see if she's alive," She<br>replied and went back to poking Haku.

"Where's Len," Neru asked. "Hugging some ugly, flat chested girl on  
>the couch" (AN: Lily, you're so mean D:) she replied. Neru's eyes<br>widen and ran to the living room, to see Rin and Len hugging each  
>other tight. Neru's eyes filled with tears again and ran out the door<br>way; stepping on Haku, causing her to cough up blood. "Well, looks  
>like Haku's alive" Lily said and dropped her fork and walked away.<p>

Neru ran and ran and ran. Until she reached a park bench and sat  
>down and panted. There she broke down and sobbed, which seemed like<br>hours. She wiped her tears away, and saw Luka's number that was  
>written on her arm. She quickly flipped her phone open and dialed her<br>number.

"Moshi, Moshi," Luka said into the receiver. "Hey it's Neru," Neru  
>replied weakly. "Neru! How are you," Luka asked excitedly. "Alright, I<br>guess. Hey can you meet me at the park," Neru asked desperately. "The  
>park? At this time of night," Luka asked. "Please Luka, I really need<br>to talk to you," Neru begged. There was a small pause then Luka spoke  
>again. "Alright, I'll be there in a second," She sighed. "Thanks<br>Luka," Neru smiled and shut her phone.

"I'm here," Luka panted and sat next to Neru. "Now what's one your  
>mind," Luka asked calmly. But the minute Luka said it, Neru burst into<br>tears. Then she told Luka everything. About her liking Len, how he  
>likes Rin, how rin is dating Kaito, when Len moved in, she told her<br>about Iroha and Teto, how Agent Teto came up with operation LenxNeru,  
>basicly everything from chapter 1 to now.<p>

"Wow," Luka said after Neru's tell all session. "Now he's dating Rin,"  
>Neru said, as tears welled up in her eyes again. "Now don't think<br>that," Luka started. "It was probably a big misunderstanding; you said  
>she was crying right," Luka asked and Neru nodded. "And she is dating<br>Kaito, which he all know he's a um, what do you kids call it these  
>days?"<p>

"A pimp," Neru finished her. "Right a pimp. So perhaps Kaito did  
>something hurtful to Rin-chan, and Len-kun might been comforting her,"<br>Luka suggested and Neru's honey dew eyes lit up. "You think so," she  
>asked. Luka smiled, "Yes, know go confess your feelings before this<br>Rin girl gets some ideas," Luka smiled and winked. Neru smiled and  
>stood up, "Thank you Luka," Neru smiled, and gave Luka a sisterly kind<br>of kiss on the cheek. "Good night Luka-San" she yelled and raced to  
>her apartment. "Ahh, young love" Luka smiled and walked back to her<br>house.

"Len, I need to talk to you," Neru shouted once she reached her  
>apartment. "Um okay," Len said and removed the sleeping Rin from his<br>lap. The two walked to guest room aka Len's bedroom and sat down on  
>his bed.<p>

"What's on your mind, Neru" He asked. Neru stared at her lap, and  
>squirmed around a bit. "I…" she started. "What's wrong Neru? Your<br>face is so red, are you sick," Len asked a bit worried. "No, I'm fine  
>thank you," She replied. "Well, what is it," Len asked again. "I…I<br>love you Len," Neru said quietly, looking down at her lap. Len  
>blushed. "you love me," Len asked shockingly. Neru blushed deeper and<br>stared at Len, "Yes."

Then she heard a laugh, "Eh" she yelled as she was being lifted up in  
>the air. "That's great because, I love you too," Len smiled and spun<br>her around. "Y-you do," Neru asked. "Yep," Len smiled and spun her  
>around again. "But I thought you loved Rin," Neru asked. "That was<br>before I met you, my dear," Len smiled and gently put Neru back on  
>the ground. "I love you, Len Kagamine" Neru smiled. "I love too, Neru<br>Akita" Len smiled, gave Neru passionate kiss on the lips.

"Awww…" They voices coming from behind the door, Neru turned and  
>flung it open to find Luka, Iroha, Teto, Piko, Haku, Lily, Rin, Miku,<br>and Mikuo standing in the doorway. "W-What are you all doing here,"  
>Neru shouted. "Luka called us," Teto giggled while Luka smiled<br>mischievously. Neru frowned.

"Operation Len x Neru is finally complete" Teto shouted. "Operation  
>what," Len asked, who was blushing madly. "Now Neru you take good care<br>of Len-kun," Miku said. "And Len you take good care of Neru-Chan"  
>Mikuo added while the newly formed couple sweat dropped.<p>

"Neru-chan~! I'm so happy for you! And I'm so sorry for not listening  
>to you about Kaito, you too Haku," Rin shouted and glomped Neru. "Ack,<br>get her off me" Neru screamed. "Hands off Rin, she's mine" Len laughed  
>and Neru blushed. "I am not yours," she huffed and crossed her arms.<br>"I'm very sorry too, Neru-chan," Miku spoke up. "I've been very  
>horrible to you and all and I'm very sorry. I guess I was just<br>jealous. I Hope to be friends soon," Miku smiled. Neru took her hand  
>and shook it, "Okay" she smiled. "What about me? I want to be friends<br>too," Rin whined and Neru laughed. "You too." she smiled. "Yay!"

"Lets celebrate, three cheers for the new couple," Iroha shouted. "Hip  
>hip, HOORAY!"<p>

Haku smiled and quietly exited the room. She reached her room and  
>closed the door. She ran to her pile of sake bottles and found the she<br>was looking for. There was a number written on it. It was slightly  
>scratched out but it was still readable. She took out her phone and<br>dialed the number.

"Moshi Moshi," someone said lazily into the receiver. "H-hi Dell, it's  
>me Haku," Haku said nervously. "Ooh Haku, you're that cute bartender I<br>was talking too. How are you," Dell asked. Haku blushed "Just fine,  
>um, would you like to get a d-drink w-with m-m-me," Haku asked<br>nervously, her voice cracking at the fear of rejection.

"A drink with you, huh," Dell asked. "You don't have to if you don't  
>want to," Haku said sadly, feeling the clouds of rejection cloud<br>around her. "I course I want to, dummy" Dell laughed. "Really," Haku  
>said excitedly. "Of course, I'll be there to get their on Friday<br>around 7:00. I can't wait to see you, bye," Dell said. "O-okay" Haku  
>smiled and shut her phone.<p>

"Yes," She squealed, for once things were going her away. She put down  
>her phone and went back to Len's room.<p>

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," she heard the group chant while Len and Neru  
>blushed. "C'mon, I wanna see some lip locking," Iroha chanted. "Yea<br>c'mon, Neru" Piko smirked and Neru glared evilly at him. "C'mon you  
>two, we've worked real hard to see you two get together, now kiss,"<br>Lily smiled. Everyone rolled their eyes. Lily hadn't done a single  
>thing! "C'mon Neru, let's see a kiss, please" Haku smiled, and Neru<br>felt her heart tighten up. "Okay, fine! But only because Haku said  
>so," Neru frowned and turned to Len, who blushing madly. Len leaned<br>down slowly, gently pressed his lips against Neru's. In the  
>background you could hear camera's and cell phones flashing.<p>

"Wooo," Everyone cheered and Len slowly pulled away, smiling. Neru  
>smiled back. "I love you Len," Neru whispered. He blushed and smiled,<br>"I love you too, Neru," And gave her another kiss. The group cheered  
>some more.<p>

At that very moment, Neru knew that she would be with Len forever.

END.

**Welp that's all folks! I hope you guys all like the ending. It took me hours to write because I kept changing it. Sorry, I'm not good I writing fluff. I get better. I might make a sequel to this, but don't count on it. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Don't for the review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Love Me Instead: Prologue

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: This is prologue explaining why Neru has a crush on Len and explaining Neru's home life. THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 10!**

**What's up my fellow LenxNeru obsessors? How are you guys? Supporting this totally bitching couple I hope! This is just Prologue of why Neru has a crush on Len since I never got in touch with that. I've actually meant to do this for while but I've been busy (Busy=Lazy). So anyways, here it is. Enjoy and review~!**

**~O~**

"You're spending too much money! Are you trying to run me bankrupt?"

"What's the big deal? Your job pays well!"

Neru sighed as her efforts to block her parents incessant bickering were in vain. How many times did that make? Three, four arguments today?

"Money doesn't come out thin air you know! If you spend too much it will run out! Even the incompetent Neru knows that!"

'Great, he's using me as an insult again.' Neru thought bitterly as she increased the volume on her MP3 player.

"Oh so I'm 'incompetent'?"

Neru groaned as she realized she reached maximum volume.

"You're sure as hell acting like it!"

Finally deciding that using music was futile, she flung open her bedroom door. She walked down the hallways that seemed to never end. She did not bother tip toeing past her parents. Their screams were enough to muffle Neru's footsteps.

As she proceeded towards the front door a quiet and timid voice called out to Neru.

Neru's head immediately swiveled around to face the speaker. "What is it Nero?"

The smaller child said nothing but studied his older siblings facial expression. The boy always did this before asking Neru something. If she was in a good mood she was much kinder and easier to talk to. If in a foul mood she often took her pain out on Nero.

Unfortunately, this strategy was not very useful considering Neru how capricious was. Her mood fluctuated every second it seemed.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Neru teased as she tapped Nero's forehead.

"Where are you going?" Nero decided. This was the safest question to ask without the risk of setting off his sister's remarkably short temper.

Neru groaned, "Anywhere but here, I can't stand another second of their retarded arguments."

Nero quickly turned his head with bated breath. He sighed in relief once he realized his parents had not heard Neru's snide remark. Although, he secretly agreed with her.

"Are you coming back soon?" Nero inquired shyly. Neru frowned, "Is that any of your business?" The blonde countered.

"It's just that," Nero stared down at his yellow sneakers. "I don't want to be here with them, on my own."

Neru's golden eyes softened and crouched down to her brother's eye level. "Don't worry Nero, they're not mean to you like they are to me. Be a big boy and cover for me?" Neru smiled but Nero did not return the gesture.

"I want to go with you." Nero replied as he stared into the golden eyes that harden in disdain. "No." Neru said simply and turned to the door.

"Please." The innocent voice called out again just as the blonde tried to escape the child pleadings.

Neru heaved an exhausted sigh but acquiesced to her brothers request, "Walk fast alright?"

Nero's china doll like face instantly lit up. He tied his laces and swiftly raced out the door.

**~O~**

The blonde haired siblings strolled through the of throngs people. Their destination was unknown but it was better than staying in that mansion.

The pair of blondes sauntered past a booth that sold various sweets. It's evanescent fragrance toyed with the young boy's nostrils.

"Neru, will you buy me a brownie from that booth?" Nero asked. Neru scoffed, "No way! I'm saving up for new cellphone. Besides, we have brownie mix at home," Neru chided and tried to pull her sibling along.

"Will you bake some?" Nero asked.

"We have a chef Nero. Tell him to bake some."

"Chef is terrible at making brownies; he always burns them." Nero argued.

"I'm not buying you a brownie Nero." Neru stated firmly and turned away.

"Please?" There it was again. The childish, innocent, plea that fell from Nero's lips made its appearance yet again. The plea that Neru could not resist. The blonde sibling never seemed to grasp why such a simple word had such a powerful effect on her; especially from her younger brother. Perhaps it reminded her of her dark past in which her mother fell ill and the blonde child had no one to depend on. A cry for help a maybe? She would never understand. It was a useless topic anyways. No need pondering over something so negligible.

"One brownie, got it?"

Nero's golden eyes sparkled such as dew would in the glistening morning sun. "Oh thank you so much Neru!" Nero squealed in delight and pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

A small smile danced on Neru's lips. Nero's innocence always brought a smile to her stone cold face. The boy was blissfully unaware of the cruelty that is called life. Neru had vowed to keep her innocent brother away from the darkness. Although this would be virtually impossible considering all the evil in the world, but the blonde sibling would try her best. She would toughen him up. Prepare him for the cruelty. Yes, Neru would do anything for her cute, innocent brother.

"Here's some money squirt. Remember, one brownie! You buy anymore I'll kill you." Neru threatened. Nero gulped but nodded at his sister's instructions.

Just as Neru handed Nero the money, a strong breeze raced through and stole the bill from Neru's hand and threw it in street.

Neru clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Stay right here. Don't you dare take one foot off this sidewalk, got it!?" Neru's harsh gaze bore into Nero's eyes. The younger blonde nodded feverishly.

Neru pushed past the crowd in hopes to retrieve the bill lying on the crosswalk. Nero giggled as he watched his sister yell at pedestrians to let her through.

Nero's words were agonizing caught in his throat as his honey dew orbs wondered to the side to find a truck speeding towards Neru.

"Neru! Get out the way! A truck! Neru!" Nero screamed as loud as his voice would allow him.

Neru raised an eyebrow at her siblings cries but eyes widen once she discovered the large vehicle speeding towards her.

The platinum blonde was paralyzed with fear. Was this how her life would end? Yes, fate really was cruel.

'Would anyone care if I died?' Neru asked herself. 'Haku might drink herself to death. Teto would bawl her eyes out. Iroha cry herself to sleep with all her Hello Kitty plushies in her arms. And Nero…'

Neru did not have time to finish her thought; not that she wanted to. She did not want waste her finally seconds thinking negatively about her cute younger brother.

Neru clenched her eyes together and waited for the impact. 'Goodbye world. Thanks for being such a bitch to me.'

What Neru expected to perceive once she opened her eyes again was blood. Lots of it. Maybe screaming people on their cellphones dialing for help. The horrified expression on Nero's china doll like features. An attractive male breathing heavily above her was not what she had in mind.

"Are…Are you alright?" The male asked. Neru blushed. He looked around her age; perhaps a bit younger. He had blonde hair tied neatly in a ponytail. The nostalgic blue color eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

"I…I" Were the only words the girl utter.

"Len! Oh thank god you're okay! What is the matter with you? You could have been killed!" A blonde adolescent with short hair screamed and threw her arms around the boy.

Len. Such dull and average name seemed so unfitting compared to his handsome looks.

"I had to help Rin! I couldn't just watch her die! I had to do something!" Len argued.

By the way, what is your name?" Len acknowledged the apprehensive blonde.

"Neru."

The blonde boy nodded, "Neru. I like it. My name is Len. Len Kagamine," Len said, his incandesce smile caused Neru's blush to intensify.

"I'm Rin!" The girl piped up and shoved her hands in the dazed blonde's face. "Nice to meet you!"

Neru gently took her hand and shook it. Len grabbed her other hand pulled and her up. Neru blushed harder, if that was even possible, as Len's hands swept down her body to dust off all the grass and concrete.

"There you go!" Len smiled.

"Thank you, for saving me." Neru said quietly.

"Oh no problem! I have recently got into this rescue class and this was the perfect test." Len laughed and scratched his head.

"C'mon Len! We're going to miss the movie!" Rin cried and tugged Len's arm. Len smiled, "Alright, my princess."

Rin giggled, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I know." Len smiled.

Neru frowned at the scene that rolled before her. She did not quite understand but she hated that Rin. Why should she get the privilege to be Len's princess. She did not even appreciate it! What was so special about her anyways? She was not pretty, her voice was pitchy, and she had no breasts (though Neru did not have any either)! Why was she Len's princess? She wanted to the princess. She wanted Len to look at her lovingly.

"It was nice meeting Neru-chan!" Len beamed before taking Rin's hand and walking away.

Neru watched Rin and Len disappear from sight. Her golden eyes widen, 'That boy just saved my life!'

Nero quickly crossed the street and jumped into his sister's arms. Tears streamed down his face. "Oh my god! Neru are you okay? I saw the whole thing! I thought you were going to die! I don't what I'd do if you died! I'd probably…"

Neru, who finally realized he was there, put a finger to his lips. "Here. It's the money I was going to give you for the brownie. You can buy as many as you want." Neru beamed.

Nero raised an eyebrow. Neru was smiling? Has nearly being faced with death driven her mad? Nero studied his sisters face. There was something about her smile. It wasn't spurious like her many smiles in the past. No, this one was genuine. But why? Was she happy to have saved by that blonde boy?

That smile. It like the kind of smile his father gave to his first wife, Nero's true mother and not that horrible witch of a step mother. It was full of love. Had Neru fallen in love? If so, who? Nero wondered. Certainly not him. Neru thought of Nero as a blood related little brother, that much Nero could understand.

Could it be that blonde boy that saved Neru? But it seemed like that boy already had a girlfriend. So who could it be?

Perhaps Neru wasn't in love. Maybe she was just happy to be alive. But from Neru's constant complaining, she hated her life, which was pretty understandable. Her parents treated her like dirt. Maybe Neru was in love. But with who?

"Hello! Nero! Do you want the brownie or not?" Neru asked, shaking Nero from his deep thinking.

"Uhh…Yeah. Thanks," Nero nodded and took the money from Neru.

"Hold my hand, I don't you getting run over like I almost did," Neru instructed and took her brother's hand. The pair looked both ways in alarm and carefully walked across the street.

"Neru are you okay? You seem…happy." Nero inquired.

"You know Nero," Neru stated, ignoring Nero's question. "It was fate that almost got hit by that truck."

Nero raised an eyebrow, "Fate?"

Neru's smile increased as she squeezed Nero's hand, "yep fate. And you know, fate isn't such a bitch after all."

END.


End file.
